


The Traitors Daughter

by Justasmalltownslytherpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Parent Severus Snape, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 28,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmalltownslytherpuff/pseuds/Justasmalltownslytherpuff
Summary: For 12 years she believed her parents to have been killed by the famous Sirius Black.For 11 years she believed she had no family left.After finding her Grandma when she was 11 she was once again broken when Death Eaters raided her home. Little did young Lilliana know they were looking for her.Now she's been adopted by the most unlikely to have a child person on the planet.Follow her journey as she goes through many struggles in her life...
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. One

Lilliana was in a bad mood. Lee had once again tricked the boys into playing a prank on her and she was not happy. She could not blame the twins, but they still went through with it all the same completely forgetting the promise they made only yesterday.

Sighing to herself she tried to concentrate on the potion they were supposed to be making today. The irony was it was a Confusing concoction, and she was thoroughly confused. Lilliana looked at the empty cauldron sat in front of her before looking around. Everyone else's were already bubbling.

Sitting down she stuck her head in her hands, not bothering to start as she knew she would not finish before the lesson ended and it was a Friday anyway, she only had two more lessons to go.

Noticing that Professor Snape was making his way towards the back of the classroom Lilliana whispered into her hands.

'Fuck sake'. She said whispering, however from the silence that surrounded her she knew that it had been clear. Slowly raising her head, she winced at the stern stare that was being sent my way.

'Curse again Warren, and I will see you in detention' He said.

Suddenly a big smile appeared on her face. She knew how she could make him angry. She heard Ginny whisper 'Here we go' under her breath but Lilliana paid no attention to her.

Standing up from where she had been sat, she strolled back towards the door whilst saying.

'Fuck Shit Pussy Ass Motherfucking Damn Bitch' on the last word Lilliana slammed the door behind her before sprinting off down the corridor to Dumbledores office.

He would have sent her there any way Lilliana just knew it. As she was walking to the headmaster's office the bell rang so she walked just that little bit faster to reach the gargoyles. Saying the password to the gargoyles she walked up the staircase before knocking on the door.

'Come in' She heard him state. So, she did. He was sat at his desk marking papers with an amused look in his eye.

'Ah Miss Warren, I was just going to send for you'

'You were?' she looked at him curiously. 'Because I only just got in trouble 5 minutes ago...'

'I was not aware of that fact, but we can get back to that in a moment. I was going to send for you because I have found someone who I think would be a suitable guardian for you'

'The Smiths wouldn't take me then?' Lilliana finally sat in the chair with a sad look in her eye.

'No, my child, they wouldn't.' Her eyes started filling up with tears. 'which is why I have found a suitable – 'he was cut off by the door slamming open. 'Ah Severus, I'm glad you're here, Miss Warren please can you wait outside for a moment?'

Nodding my head, she refused to look up at either of them for fear of her tears falling. It was then that Professor Snape noticed her. He grabbed Lilliana's arm, and which made her turn and face him.

'Detention tonight at 8 pm for that foul use of language in my classroom' he growled at me before letting go of my arm and shoving me on my way.

Albus watched as the young girl closed the door behind her before turning back to Severus.

'Handing out detentions already are we Severus' he chuckled. Snape just glared at the old man.

'what to do you need me for Albus?' he spoke getting straight to the point.

'I need you to look after a child. One who is in dire need of support'

'A child' Snape drawled. 'you want ME to look after a child' Severus almost laughed at how ridiculous the idea was.

'Yes, a child, as you are aware the Christmas holidays are coming up. There is a young girl who needs someone to adopt her and take her under their wing, and despite it being Christmas Holidays I feel it will be best if she stayed with you in your personal chambers away from the other children.' Albus replied.

Snape could not deny his curiosity towards Albus' ridiculous request. Looking after a child was one thing but the child living with him in his personal chambers was completely off the spectrum. He like the solitary solitude of his chambers and certainly did not want it ruined by a child.

'Albus, why me? Out of everyone why me?' Is the question that Severus finally came up with?

'Because you're the only person I know who would be capable of handling her'

Severus knew he would regret this, but he was too curious to deny Albus' wish. 'Alright, I will do it, who's the child?'


	2. Two

There was silence across the room. Severus was almost afraid of the answer. Finally, Albus plucked up the courage to say the name.

'Lilliana Warren' he said cautiously.

Severus' head snapped towards him from where it had been looking at Fawkes.

'No! Absolutely Not! I refuse to take on that child!' He shouted.

'Severus, please. You already said yes. Besides, you have witnessed first-hand how she's reacting to her grandma's death and with the news about Black. Please, Severus, she needs help' Albus argued.

'Alright,' Severus sighed defeated. He sat down in his chair and began to think of how he was going to look after such a troublesome child.

Meanwhile outside Lilliana had gotten bored of waiting for the two professors to finish their conversation. She decided she was going to go to her special spot, the shrieking shack.

Everyone was scared of the place for it was supposedly haunted but for Lilliana, it provided her with a safe place where she could let out all of her emotions without anyone disturbing her.

Using a spell to immobilize the whomping willow she slowly slid down into the tunnel that would lead her to escape.

Upon reaching the shack she noticed the distinct smell of wet dog however she was so caught up in her emotions she failed to acknowledge this new spell.

She could not help but stare once she reached the room. There in the place where she normally sat and cried was a man sleeping, with long black hair that reached his shoulders. She took a few tentative steps forward before slapping her hand to her face and giving off the loudest scream she could muster.

The man that lay before her was almost certainly Sirius Black. The Man who killed her mother and father.

Sirius shot awake upon hearing the scream and stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him. Cursing silently to himself after watching her pass out onto the floor. He knew that no one would come up here that is why he chose the shack to hide in, but now he was stuck on what to do. He could leave her there, but he knew that it was not right.

He decided instead he was going to write a note, with his left hand so no one could tell it was his writing, and just say there was a child in the shack. It was very ominous, and he knew that but otherwise, he doubted she would be found, and he had to get out of there before she woke up.

The girl seemed awfully familiar to him although he could not place exactly where he had seen her before. 

He quickly scribbled down on a scrap piece of paper and then changed into his Animagus form of a black dog before running towards the castle. Knowing he could not be seen he simply headed towards the darkest part of the castle which of course was the dungeons and slipped the note under the first door he came to. Not bothering to checks whose classroom it is he spirited off again into the forbidden forest.


	3. Three

Severus was not aware of how long he had been sat in Dumbledore's office until the man himself finally spoke up.

'Considering you have sat here for 2 hours Severus and it is the end of the day I suggest you go to your chambers and get a room ready for Miss Warren'

'Should I send her in?' Severus replied as he got up and headed towards the door his robes billowing out behind him.

'I'm sure she is no longer stood waiting. I believe she left within the first 5 minutes if the charms I set up are working correctly' Albus just laughed.

That insolent little girl Severus thought to himself. He knew it was only to be expected of her to not listen to his rules, but he did believe she at least had the respect to listen to the Headmaster of the school.

Shaking his heads to clear his thoughts he strode down the corridors to his office. Dinner was soon but he, unlike some, did follow directions from Albus and so against his best wishes he set about creating a room for the 12-year-old girl.

It was not until he was leaving for dinner did, he notice the out of place crumpled piece of paper. He hesitantly picked it up for her was not sure what diseases lay on it, but he suddenly became very alarmed at the writing scrawled on it.

'to whomever, this may reach, girl in shrieking shack. Let a professor know' it said.

The person who left this clearly thought that his chambers were a classroom and that a student would pick it up Severus thought.

Without further a due he sent his Patronus to Dumbledore letting him know where he was going. Not a second after he watched his doe run off down the corridor, he took himself in the direction of the Whomping Willow immobilizing it just as Lilliana had done not a few hours earlier.

It was safe to say he was incredibly angry at the student who was in here but it was soon diminished when he noticed the small girl who was passed out on the floor in a position that could only describe fear.

It was clear to him that the reason she was like this was because of the person who wrote the note however he was not sure who they were.

Taking out his wand he levitated the young girl into the air, gasping when he finally saw her face. It would be her he thought to himself.

Sighing he made his way towards Madame Pomphrey who he knew would want to see her make sure everything was fine. He also knew that as her 'father', the word still sounded strange in his head, he would have to be responsible and take her there anyway.

He was glad that dinner had only just begun so he did not have to pass anyone in the corridor and especially he did not have to explain what he was doing with a passed-out child.

Opening the doors to the hospital he yelled out.

'Poppy!'

She ran out and gasped at the sight of Lilliana who he had now let down into a bed. 'What happened?'

'I don't know, I found her in the Shrieking Shack. I believe she saw something she feared, and it caused her to pass out although I can't be too sure.'

It was at this moment that Albus Dumbledore decided to grace the room with his presence.

'Severus, I received your message. What happened?'

Severus sighed having told the tale only a few moments before.

'I received a note', he handed it to Albus, 'that informed me that a girl was in the shrieking shack. Upon my arrival, I found the child passed out on the floor in what appeared to be a state of fear. I brought her straight here.'

'Well, it's safe to say she won't be visiting the shack again' Albus stated.

Severus glared at him. He was not a fan of the child but even he knew that it was not a time to be joking. Especially with Sirius Black on the loose.

Albus continued. 'I believe you are right with your diagnosis Severus; however, we will not know until she wakes up. When she does, I have decided she will move into your Chambers early as the holidays are only four days away. She may need it.'

Without allowing Severus to reply he left the room.

Severus followed shortly after sending a glance at the girl as he left. Silently wishing that she was okay.


	4. Four

Lilliana did not know how long she had been out for. When she had opened her eyes, it took her a while to adjust to the brightness before she looked around and noticed she was in a hospital bed.

'Your awake!' a voice said beside her. Looking over she potted Ginny in the chair next to her bed.

'Hey Ginny' she croaked out. Ginny handed her a glass of water. She sat up slowly clutching her head.

'Madame Pomphrey said you could leave when you wake up because the headmaster wants to see you in your office.' She told her.

Nodding silently, Lilliana looked at what she was wearing happy to see the clothes she was wearing yesterday were still presentable to wear. She swung her legs out of bed and stood up before sitting down almost as quickly.

The dizziness hit her like a truck. After it had faded, she slowly and carefully stood up this time, smiling when the dizziness did not come back. Turning to look at Ginny she spoke softly.

'Want to walk me to the gargoyles?'

'Sorry Lil, I've had transfiguration now' she said shaking her head. I looked at her confused. We did not have a transfiguration on a Friday.

'You've been out for three days' she continued. I stared at her shocked.

'I'm really sorry Lil I have to go otherwise ill be late'

Once again she just nodded at her. Lilliana watched as she left the hospital before slowly leaving herself.

As she had been unconscious it had snowed, and Hogwarts had never looked more beautiful. Lilliana already knew she would be spending the holidays at school. She never had before but since the Smiths would not take her, she knew that Dumbledore would make her stay till he found someone.

Realizing she had reached her destination she whispered 'Lemon drops', amazed once again when the gargoyle statues moved out of the way to allow a staircase to rise from the ground. Stepping on she made her way up to the door of the headmaster's office.

Hearing a knock on the door, Albus told them to come in. Lilliana popped her head around the door and glanced in but fully pushing her body through the door. Her eyes lingered on the Potions Master before snapping back to the Headmaster who was clearly expecting her to answer a question.

'Sorry?' she spoke sheepishly, before looking down at the floor.

'It's not a worry, please take a seat' she took the only seat left available in the room. 'How are you feeling now Lilliana?'

She looked up, not even sparing a glance now at the professor sat beside her and for reasons which she could not think of was glaring at her.

'I'm Fine'

'Don't lie' a voice piped up next to her. Lilliana simply turned her head and glared at the man in question before turning back to the headteacher.

'Now, now Severus' Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. 'Poppy warned us that you might not be up to answering questions however we need to know what caused you to pass out?'

Lilliana felt the blood drain from her face.

Both teachers watched as she started breathing heavier and heavier, it was not until she started crying did Severus finally do something about it. He reached out his arm but before it could reach her shoulder she flinched back severely.

Sharing a look with Albus he simply allowed his arm to continue its journey. After he had clasped her shoulder, he turned her to look at him.

'You need to breath' he said sternly but softly. This gave great comfort to Lilliana more than she would ever allow anyone to know. She was not used to someone helping her with a panic attack and she knew that Professor Snape probably had no idea what he was doing but she was still touched that he was trying. He let go once he noticed that her breathing was returning to normal.

With tears still running from her eyes, she managed to choke out, 'Sirius...Black'. Both men stared at her face. The look of hatred she held helped the men to know she was telling the truth.

Severus was confused, however. He knew that everyone hated Sirius Black for being a murderer, but he saw the look on her face. It was not like everyone else's. Certainly, there was hate there. But he could see betrayal lining the hate. He did not know her backstory but from the look of sympathy on Albus Dumbledore's face that he did.

'Lilliana, we will look into this. I'm sure – '

'You think I'm lying?' she cut the headmaster of incredulously.

'No. I believe you. But without solid evidence, we cannot take this to the ministry.' Seeing the look on the child's face he added. 'and no, your memories do not suffice as solid evidence.'

She slumped back onto the chair.

'Now, seeing as the Christmas holidays are tomorrow you will be staying in the castle. However, you will be staying with Professor Snape in his quarters.'

'Wait,' She laughed. 'you're not saying that he's the suitable guardian for me'

'That's exactly what he's saying your stupid child' Snape drawled. Lilliana just stared back at him. Facing back to the front she continued.

'Does this mean I can change my last name? Oh, please Dumbledore'

'Professor Dumbledore' Snape piped in.

'If Professor Snape allows you too then yes you may' Albus said.

Lilliana sat up in her chair in an excited manner. Severus stared at her. He did not understand how one minute she was having a panic attack and now she is happy to have her name changed. He swore that this girl would be the death of him.

Considering his reputation in school as the 'dungeon bat' he also did not see why she was so excited to change her name to snape. He was happy for her too, he did not know why, but he was. But he knew the hate she would get for it. He wondered why she would want to put herself through that.

'Oh My God. I have never been happier Professor. I have been wanting to change it since the day it was changed to Warren. I mean how boring is that. And to make matters worse everyone thought I was related to Myrtle.' She shivered in disgust. 'Like bitch get over yourself and shut the fuck up. Nobody wants to hear your incessant moaning'

'Language Miss Warren' Snape told her.

'I think you find its Miss Snape now "father"' Lilliana said before she sauntered out of the room.

Albus could not hold his laughter back any longer. He burst out laughing earning himself a glare from Severus. Suddenly the door burst open again.

'What on earth did you mean when you said I would be staying in his quarters? Because students are staying for the holidays which means that the common rooms and dorms will be open and students will be staying in them.'

'i think, because of the recent circumstances it would be safer to stay with Professor Snape'

'you mean the circumstances of my grandma being killed by death eaters or the escape of a man who leaked the potter's location to death eaters before killing my parent's circumstance?'

Severus gasped quietly. He knew why he had recognized her when she first walked into the great hall. Her mother was Mary O'Reilly. A muggle who was killed when Sirius Black murdered all those people. His best guess was that Lilliana is a muggle-born witch because nobody knew who her father was.

'I think it's more the out-of-control attitude if I'm being honest with you child.' Severus declared.

'Ohh' Lilliana started laughing and put on the evilest smirk she could muster. 'You want out of control? ill give it to you.'

With that, she once again flounced out of the room not waiting for a reply. She was ready to cause some trouble. As much trouble she could before Professor Snape detained her.

She did however know that Dumbledore will have stalled him a little bit. He was nice like that.

She set about trying to find Fred and George. She knew that if she wanted to cause a stir, these two were the ones to go to. It was Lunch by now so that's where she headed. Slamming open the doors she yelled out.

'GRED AND FORGE!'

'YES MILADY' was the response she got back. Lilliana ignored the disapproving glare she got from Professor McGonagall and simply yelled back.

'I AM IN DIRE NEED OF YOUR SERVICES! YOU SEE THERES SOMEONE I NEED TO PIS—SORRY MINNIE—MAKE DEEPLY ANGRY'

'Oh hell yes' they ran towards her dragging my arm and taking me to the seventh floor. The room of requirement is where we planned all of our pranks, coincidently its also where they hid all of there pranking devices.

'so who are we pissing of then' George asked.

'Professor Snape'

'im never not down to prank snape but what has he done now?' Fred asked this time.

'He told me I have an out of control attitude, so now I'm showing him that he is absolutely correct' I replied with the hugest evilest smile on my face.

They headed through the door and started devising their plan.


	5. Five

Meanwhile back in Dumbledore's office, Severus Snape was fuming. He stood up ready to chase after the girl.

'Severus! Sit down!' Albus said in the sternest voice he could muster up. He reluctantly sat back down. 'You can discipline her after. But now I need you to listen. Lilliana Snape is the child of Peter Pettigrew'. Severus stared at him in shock.

'He's her father? That rat actually had a child with Mary?' He spat out.

'Yes. She was under the care of Ted Tonks and the order for the first three years of her life' Seeing the look on Severus' face Albus added, 'You were not informed, as only three people including myself knew where she was. After three years she was then moved to an orphanage. She was adopted by the Warren family when she was 6 years old. It was only a year ago today that She left to go and stay with her Grandma.'

'Who are the Smiths?' Severus asked.

'There is no Smiths'

'But you told Lilliana that the Smiths would not take her?' The potions professor stared at the headmaster in disbelief.

'I simply made up a family. I hadn't asked you yet and I needed a reason as to why I didn't have an answer yet'.

Severus finally asked the question he had been dying to ask the whole time they had been talking since the young girls panic attack. 'Albus, has the girl been abused?'

'Unfortunately, that is not a question you should be asking me, nor a question to ask Lilliana, she will tell you when she's ready. And even if it were up to me to tell you I couldn't for I simply do not know what happened past her living with the Tonks.' Severus nodded and left the office.

It wasn't long before he reached the potions classroom, walking inside towards his desk before he finally realized that the room was too bright. Looking around he grew angrier and angrier. Everywhere he looked his room had changed colour, pink desks, yellow stools, orange cauldrons. Everything had been turned into a neon colour.

Whipping out his wand he muttered a few spells under his breath to change the room back to his normal appearance but only the format of the room changed. The utensils made for making the potions were still the horrific neon colours.

Stalking out of the room, he strode towards the Great Hall where he was positively sure the culprit would be.

Lilliana was leaning on Fred as she told the tale of what they had done to the rest of the people on the Gryffindor table. The other tables were staring at them because they were all laughing so loudly.

However, they were laughing that loud that they didn't even hear the footsteps of a very angry professor walking behind them. It was only when a large hand clamped on the back of her robes and dragged her up to face him did the laughter stopped.

'Detention with me. NOW!' he yelled at her. Before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the exit. 'You too Fred and George Weasley' he threw over his shoulder.

Lilliana stifled a giggle when she heard the moans of the two boys who had been laughing at her sorry demise a few seconds before.

'Let go of my arm' she muttered angrily.

'No' he retorted and continued dragging her towards his classroom with the twins following behind. Throwing her in the classroom and shoving the twins in along with her, he slammed the door behind them.

'You are going to clean every cauldron and every utensil until all the colour has come off it. Give me your wands, you will be doing it without magic'.

The boys handed their wands over but Lilliana held onto hers.

'This isn't a game Miss Warren, hand it over'. To his surprise, she reluctantly handed it over and headed over to where the sinks were. Severus headed to his desk and began to grade papers. He was seething. She had definitely gone too far with this prank and he knew exactly why Albus had assigned her to him to look after.


	6. Six

Lilliana sighed as she started washing the cauldrons, there were three sinks luckily in the room and they were all stood at one. She knew why she had pranked Snape. He called her out of control. But she hadn't pranked him because she wanted to make his words true. She pranked him because she knew they were true and that's what hurt her the most. Pranking made her happy and forget everything going on in her life. Only for a short while until the consequences happened and she was in silence remembering everything. Which is what she was doing now.

Talking about getting a new guardian brought back things from her past. But she did not remember who they were. She remembered being In someone's arms, someone who she called Rupin but she couldn't picture his face. They were looking at a half-moon in someone's garden and they were having a conversation, but she couldn't remember what about. That was all. Its all she could remember before moving into the Warren Family home. From there on she wished she didn't remember.

'Detentions over Miss Warren' A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and scared her so she dropped the cauldron. She winced as it made contact with the metallic sink.

'Sorry' she muttered. Snape was confused. As much as he despised the child he had never seen her so withdrawn from the world. Considering how extroverted she had been this morning it was almost disturbing to see her like this. He decided just this once that he wasn't going to voice his thoughts.

'Let's go to Dinner, Ill show you where your sleeping after' He said instead.

Nodding Lilliana picked up her bag which she had grabbed while being dragged out of the great hall. She hadn't realised that she had been in her detention for so long. She looked around for the twins.

'the twins left over two hours ago. I had assumed you had left as the room was so quiet.' Snape let her know.

'Sorry' she said again. He didn't reply. The two walked side by side before they reached the hall.

'Actually, I think I'm going to pack my bags' She spoke to him before trying to slink off to the Griffindor common rooms. Once again Severus found himself grabbing the young girls arm and dragging her inside, this time, the great hall.

'Your stuff is already in my quarters. You will eat something' He shoved her towards the table not allowing any room for any argument before making his way up to the teacher's table.

Lilliana sat down with a huff. Instead of eating she pushed away her food and led her arm on the table, dropping her head on top. She closed her eyes, hoping this time someone would warn her when it was time to leave.

She was right. As not 25 minutes later she was awakened by a smack of something on the back of her head.

'I said Eat not sleep'. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face the Professor.

'Sorry' she smirked at him. He just turned around and she followed him. Snape was happy, although he refused to let it show. She had clearly gotten her spirits back up. The two of them walked down to the dungeons, walking just past the Slytherin common rooms before Severus suddenly stopped in front of a painting whispering something that unfortunately Lilliana couldn't hear. The painting opened snd he walked inside motioning for her to follow him.

Inside she looked around. They were in his living room, there was a sofa opposite the fire. A chair was placed perpendicular to this, next to a bookcase but would still get heat from the fire. Which she was glad to see had just been lit and was now sending an immense amount of heat into the room.

'Come with me' I followed him down a corridor. 'In here's the kitchen, and this is your room. You have a bathroom in there. Mine is down the hall, you may not enter it. My study is opposite the Kitchen, you can only enter that if I have given you permission. Do I make myself clear?'

'Sir, Yes Sir' Lilliana replied with a mock salute before slipping past him. She sat on the bed and watched as Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing before turning around. Just as he was out of her sight, he heard her call out behind him. 'Thankyou'. He let a small smile slip through before continuing to his chair to read his newspaper. 

Lilliana let out a sigh. The room was beautiful. Better than anything she had ever stayed in before. Despite being Griffindor she secretly liked the colour green so was not surprised when she noticed a lot of the things in her room were of the colour green variety. She was shocked that Snape had managed to create such a beautiful room however even she knew that he was more than just a stone-cold façade.

She decided it would be best to look at everything in the morning when she was actually able to function properly and actually take it in so she slipped into the bed, after removing her shoes and socks but not bothering to change out of the rest of her clothes. As it was now holiday she was not bothered about crumpling her uniform because she knew it was a problem that was easily sorted by a spell which she was sure Professor Snape would do anyway.


	7. Seven

Severus was awakened by a sharp scream echoing through his room. He settled back in his bed before another one pierced through his eardrums. He sighed. When taking on the child he didn't think that he would have to be as involved as he was now most definitely going to have to be. Walking into her room, he watched as the young girl thrashed about on the bed, her eyes streaming with tears. He had to admit it wasn't a pleasant sight however he was so not qualified for this job.

Not wanting to have to Stupefy the girl he made his way back out to the living room before throwing some floo powder into the fire and sticking his head through.

'Minerva' He yelled as quietly as possible so not to wake up the screaming child but to wake up the head of Gryffindor house.

'What Severus' came the groggy reply.

'I have a situation and I need your help' He didn’t want to go into too much detail through the floo. He stepped away from the fire and watched as the once pristinely kept transfiguration professor stepped through looking like she had just woken up from a very deep sleep, which ironically she had.

Severus was just about to explain to her what the situation was but luckily for him, another scream rippled through his quarters. With an alarmed look on her face, Minerva followed the sound of the scream, stopping once she reached Lilliana's door and peering inside.

'Severus, how long has she been like this?' she asked frantically before running over and trying to stop the girls thrashing.

'I was awoken by her screams and came straight to you' He felt uncomfortable under the glare of Professor McGonagall. She really could be scary sometimes. Minerva heard what he said and decided not to retaliate for the sake of the young girl in front of her who was now no longer thrashing around. Gently shaking her awake, Severus almost jumped back at how quickly the young girls arms latched themselves onto Minerva before sobbing into her shoulder uncontrollably. He felt the need to leave the room and let Minerva deal with her, so he did but not before seeing his colleague wrap her arms around the child adjusting her so she was sitting on her lap and rocking the child slowly.

Knowing he should wait for Minerva to leave but going back to bed he went into his kitchen and make himself a brew before sliding into the chair and sipping it slowly. He could still hear the child's sobs for at least another half an hour before eventually, the sound stopped and all he heard instead was the sound of a door closing.

Following the sound, he saw Minerva making her way into his kitchen before pouring herself a cuppa and sitting opposite him.

'Thankyou Minerva' He told her trying to start up some conversation to lighten the awkward silence that surrounded the two of them.

'Severus, I don't need to know why there is a child in your Quarters because I trust Dumbledore, however, I do need to know why you didn't comfort the child yourself' Severus just stared at the woman in pure and utter shock. Him comfort a child? He normally was the one who made people cry.

'I cannot do this every time the girl has a nightmare you are aware of that aren't you? This means your going to have to do it.' After Minerva had finished she left his chambers. Severus was unsure what to do. Minerva clearly thought he was capable of it but him? He knew he wasn't. He sat contemplating this for a while before looking at the clock. It was only an hour till breakfast so he decided he wasn't going to go back to sleep.


	8. Eight

Waking up Lilliana was surrounded by a bout of shame. She had woken Snape up with her scream and she was aware that another teacher had been with her. She was so tired and everything that had happened was hazy but she definitely felt someone else's presence. Rolling out of bed she got dressed for the day before walking out into the kitchen.

'Something smells nice' she said politely to the potion master whose quarters had just become hers as well. Severus didn't reply, just grunted and handed her a plate of pancakes. He watched as she sat down and had finished at least half of them before asking the question that had been on his mind for a while.

'Care to inform me why you were screaming your head off in the early hours of this morning?' He drawled out.

Lilliana stared down at her plate. She knew this question was coming but she didn't think so soon. Silence fell among the two.

'Well?' he followed his question up.

'Who was in my room last night?' She eventually got out. Severus knew she has avoided the question. It was clear when she didn't make eye contact. For some unknown reason, he didn't want to push her to answer. But he knew for the sake of them both it would be better for him to be informed. He remembered Dumbledores words so he knew he couldn't ask straight out.

'Professor McGonagall. She spent about half an hour trying to calm you down from your hysterical state, so please inform me why you were in such a state in the first place'

Once again the silence was deafening. She didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed. Severus stood leaning against the counter. She respected that he hadn't enquired any more it gave her a chance to find something to say.

'I thought he was in my room'. She finally looked up at him. He looked at her expectedly. She realised he wanted more information. 'Sirus Black I mean. I'm sure Dumbledore has informed you of my parentage by know. He killed my mother and father, why wouldn't he try and finish the job.'

'Do you normally have nightmares about this?'

'No, not that I remember anyway. My roommates haven't said anything so I presuming no.'

'And do you know what caused it?' Of course, Severus knew the answer to this. Lilliana knew that too but she knew he also wanted to hear her admit it. By this point, she had already said way more than she had expected to. She didn't even think that they would even be having a civilised conversation especially not one that seemed like he was concerned. But she welcomed it. She wasn't used to it but it was comforting.

'Seeing him in the shack...I've heard the reports about him being in nearby villages and that was bad enough, and then the whole thing with him breaking into the castle and him trying to get into the Gryffindor common room and or me too have been less than 2 metres away from him it just...I just..' She cut off then. It became too much for her to relive. Severus handed her some tissues and cleared the plates off the table. Breakfast had long been forgotten. After sorting it out he slid into the chair across the table from her.

'I understand' He tone was quite soft. 'But you trust Dumbledore don't you?' She nodded. 'So then you know he won't let any harm come to you. As far as we are aware he could have been going into the Gryffindor common rooms for potter, not you'

'Is it selfish for me to hope that he was?'

'Not at all. I do have a couple more questions for me if you wouldn't mind answering them?'

Lilliana had a very clear idea of what he was going to ask but she knew she had to answer them even if she didn't want to.

'I don't really have a choice' She sighed and rested her head against the hand that was propped up on the table by her elbow. Severus just smirked.

'Why were you in the Shrieking Shack? As I'm sure you are aware students aren't allowed that far off the main school grounds.'

'I used to go there to let my emotions out. Last year you mentioned to McGonagall that you hadn't seen me after I stormed out of the end of your lesson. That's because I went to the shack. Dumbledore knows I go there. He taught me how to immobilise the tree. I hadn't been in a while that's why I was acting out. I keep my emotions in because nobody wants to listen to the struggles of a 12-year-old girl so dumbledore suggested I go there to let them out. It works but then Sirius Black was sighted and he kept a closer eye on me and I couldn't go out. Its why I act up in class.' She shrugged when she had finished. Severus stared at her in shock. He hadn't expected that answer. Especially not the whole truth. It comforted him to know she trusted him enough to tell him this.

'Thank you for letting me know, the second question is why did you flinch when I went to grab your shoulder in Dumbledores office?'

Lilliana looked back at the table.

'Did I?' she question nonchalantly. Severus tutted and she looked back up at him. She sighed resting her forehead on the table.

'Did the Warrens abuse you?' He spat out bluntly. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze.

'No! Why would you...They would never...It wasn't them!' She slapped a hand to her mouth before quickly running out of the room to her bedroom. Severus stared after her. He needed a talk with Dumbledore.


	9. Nine

He made his way down the hall and stuck his head into Lilliana room. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, her back too him.

'I'm heading out on an errand don't leave the chambers' He didn't wait for a reply. He knew she wouldn't give one anyway before making his way up through the dungeons towards Albus' office.

Whispering the password so no one overheard him he made his way up the spiral staircase and walked into the office.

'Severus, what can I do for you, my boy?' Albus exclaimed.

'I've just had a detailed conversation with Lilliana, Headmaster. She informed me of why she uses the shack and as much as I hate to admit it I will help her with controlling her emotions.'

'I appreciate that Severus' By this point Albus was sat in his chair and Severus was sat in the chair that occupied the place in front of his desk. 'She also told me that she wasn't abused. Not by the Warrens at least. I believe the words she used were "It wasn't them". I couldn't get any more information as she ran out before I could get her to specify'

Albus stared at him in Disapproval.

'I believe I told you not to ask her'

'You weren't the one awoken by a screaming child in the early hours of this morning. Guaranteed that's not what she was screaming about but it came u in conversation'

'I am disappointed in you Severus, however, there are more important matters to discuss. I have received news from the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I tried to hire in the summer.'

'This concerns me how?' Severus was annoyed as once again he had been overlooked for the job.

'Remus Lupin is –' Albus was cut off suddenly.

'Remus Lupin! A werewolf! Albus! You cant hire a werewolf!' Severus yelled. If you thought he was annoyed before then you were wrong. Now he was seething. 'What if he helps Black?!'

'I hear your concerns, just like the rest of the staff. He will be taking wolfsbane potion which I ask of you to brew for him' Albus held his hand off to cut off Severus next words that he had been preparing to say. 'You will do it. That's not what this conversation was about. Remus was one of the people who knew Lilliana's parentage and where she was staying in the order. What I need you to do is find out if she remembers him. If she doesn't I will inform him that he has to pretend not to know her and if she does I will need you to prepare her for his arrival.'

'Prepare her?' Severus questioned.

'Yes. She will ask why you are adopting her and not him. I need you to make sure she understands that he is incapable of taking care of a child. He is her godfather but we can not let her know that until I have discussed the situation with the rest of the order.'

'I'm still not happy about this but I will do as you have asked.' Severus left no room for any more conversation as he got up and left the room heading back to his quarters thinking about the three tasks he had to do.

1) Be a father to an emotionally unstable girl

2) Find out who abused her

3) Find out if she remembers Lupin

He felt the walk to his chambers was far too short to think over Albus had told him so he thought about taking another walk around the dungeons but he heard movement on the other side of the door. This meant Lilliana was out of her room.


	10. Ten

Lilliana wept on her bed. She had heard Snape come in but she didn't respond. She couldn't believe she had told him that. It's not that she couldn't tell anyone, she had. It didn't help, it just got worse. She moved out of her room after about half an hour and decided to explore the rooms she would be staying in for Christmas. Lilliana was immediately enraptured by Snape's bookshelf. She hadn't seen it the night before. It filled a whole wall and was a ceiling to floor high.

Lilliana ran her hand across the spines of the books on the shelf at arm height, eventually stopping when she reached a tatty copy advanced potion making book. Pulling it off the shelf she flipped open the front cover, her eyes noticed a name written scruffily on the first page, 'property of the Half-Blood Prince'. She nearly laughed at the name. She placed it back on the shelf and grabbed the book next to it called 'Tending to Potion Plants'. Reading the back of the cover, she realised it sound interesting so she settled into the sofa and began reading.

Not a moment later did Snape come through the front door. Severus almost smiled upon seeing the young girl curled up on his sofa reading one of his books but he kept it to himself.

'I see you have made yourself comfortable' He stated. Her head whipped around and she stared at him for a while, scrutinizing his face. Her face turned back to the book before she spoke.

'You have questions, ask them'. He glanced at her surprise. Maybe he had needed to take that extra walk around the dungeons to clear his head.

'Yes I do, two in fact' He tried to not let his surprise show in his voice, 'The first one you won't want to answer and the other –' She cut him off and he glared at her.

'It was my teacher. She would punish us for the littlest thing, what was the other question?'

'Thank you for telling me and if you hadn't cut me off you would know'

'Sorry' she mumbled. Snape hmphed.

'Dumbledore has asked me if you remember Remus Lupin?' He spat out the name.

'When would I have met him?' She questioned. She tried to think back if she had ever met anyone with that name.

'Probably when you were three or younger' he replied.

'You expect me to remember something from back then? I mean off the top of my head, I don't remember him but if I do ill let you know.'

Severus agreed with her. He was positive she couldn't even remember what she at last night so he wasn't holding out for anything. Now it was the struggle of what to do now. He needed to have the discussion about adopting her however he really wanted someone else to do it for him. It was an awkward situation one he would prefer to avoid. He would sign whatever was needed but would prefer to stay out of it if necessary. Lucky for him he didn't have to approach the question. Lilliana turned to face him on the sofa opposite his chair.

'You really don't mind me changing my last name to Snape?'

Once again Severus stared at her. He cocked his head and rose an eyebrow.

'I didn't think you were serious about it?' He questioned back.

'Why wouldn't I? The only reason I have the same name as the Warrens is that the orphanage didn't know my last name. The Warrens didn't even adopt me, just fostered. Its why I could move in with my grandma last year but I couldn't take O'Reilly as my last name.'

'Why?' It was safe to say that Severus' interest had been spiked.

'It's my mother's name, not my fathers. My father was the wizard so its tradition to take his last name. And since your going to become my father I want to take yours.'

Severus hid behind his paper to avoid the look he had on his face. He didn't want to show Lilliana that her words had touched him.

'I suppose you can take my last name then'

'You suppose' she teased. He chuckled.

'You can, you little minx. Now I know for a fact you have homework to do so go and do it.' Lilliana started groaning and was about to whine, but Severus flipped his newspaper down. 'If you finish it before dinner then I will let you see you, friends, on Christmas eve and Christmas day against Dumbledores wishes'

He laughed quietly when he watched her rush into the bedroom to get her work done. He knew that his proposition would work.


	11. Eleven

Christmas Eve went as smoothly as it possibly could with two stubborn hotheads living under the same roof. Christmas Day was much calmer, well at least at the start. Severus and Lilliana spent the morning together, he had signed the adoption papers so they spent their first Christmas together as father and daughter. He had let her go and visit her friends that had stayed over Christmas but it was the Christmas Feast where things started to go downhill.

It was all going swimmingly until Dumbledore decided to do the Christmas announcements. First, there was an uproar when he said that all 5th years and above would be getting detention the first day back after the holidays. It soon quietened down when he explained that It wasn't his decision and that he actually didn't care but unfortunately a Ministry official had wandered into the room they were holding there Christmas party in when he was looking for Dumbledore and had told the headmaster that they had to have detention for sneaking alcohol onto the premises. It was just as well that the ministry official didn't know that Albus had made sure the fire whiskey and butterbeer store in the kitchens were filled up and he had also told the house elves to turn a blind eye to students taking it out.

Then the students got loud when he announced that the man who had turned up mid-dinner was actually Professor Lupin who would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. This ruined Snapes Christmas meal, as the only seat left was next to Lilliana. Snape's mood deteriorated throughout the meal after Lupins arrival as he could never get a word in edgeways to his daughter as Lupin would not stop asking questions. He was not jealous at all, but he could see that she wanted to talk to him just like he wanted to talk to her too. They were family after all. But that wasn't what caused the stir in the duos evening.

It was Dumbledore announcing that Snape had adopted Lilliana. The students didn't care, if they did say something others would jump in claiming that Lilliana was nothing like me and Lilliana would defend him too saying she wouldn't have wished for anyone else to adopt her. Severus was flawed with the number of congratulations coming from the teachers too. McGonagall had even leaned over to tell him what a great parent he would be. He was so caught up with that he didn't even realise Lilliana leaving the table.

But Snape couldn't worry about that as he was now trying to comfort a sobbing 12-year-old girl and he was doing a surprisingly okay job at it if he did say so himself.

'I remember him now' Lilliana sobbed. 'I remember that I couldn't pronounce his name so I would call him Rupin' She threw herself at Severus, wrapping her arms around his waist, crying into his chest. He stiffened for a few minutes before wrapping one arm around her and the other one he rested on the back of her head. It seemed to work as he felt her body relax. But Lilliana wasn't crying because she remembered him. No. It goes much deeper than that.

'Shh, Shh, its all right' He said softly.

'No! It's not! He looked at me like I was a piece of dirt. Everyone was fine, we were conversing and having fun. The Lupin came in and we having a decent conversation, he was asking about the school and if I was enjoying the Christmas meal and stuff. Then Dumbledore announced that you adopted me and I defended you to some students but when I turned to look at him, his face was just disgusting and he could barely look at me and I just...I' She cut off as another round of sobs racked through her body. Severus stroked her head until he felt her breathing steady out to indicate that she had fallen asleep. His heart did break for the small girl he held in his arms. He stayed in that position for about an hour waiting for Lilliana but it seemed that she had cried herself into exhaustion and she wouldn't be waking up for a while.

He sighed. Shifting so he was stood up he picked the girl up into his arms and carried her into her room. Using his wand he changed her into her sleeping clothes before slipping her under the covers. Going against his best judgement he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She rolled over in her bed and he took a large step back quietly worried he had woken her up. She whispered something and he heard the word, Dad. Assuming she was dreaming about her birth father he said nothing and made his way out of her room to his own. The only thing on his mind at the time was that maybe McGonagall was right. He would be a great father.


	12. Twelve

It was a stressful night for Severus. He was aware that he needed to speak to Lupin as he couldn't bear to see Lilliana like that again. So it was the first thing he planned to do when he woke up. Before that though, he checked in to see if Lilliana was still asleep. She wasn't.

'Morning Lily'. Lilliana's heart swelled because he had finally called her by her nickname.

'Morning dad' she replied. Now it was Severus' turn to feel warm inside. He didn't respond, instead throwing his arms around her. Almost immediately she reciprocated his actions.

'How are you feeling today?' He said softly into her hair. She didn't say anything, just leaned back to face him. She had tears in her eyes. Nodding his head in understanding he continued speaking. 'Why don't you go and visit your friends. I have something to do today but I will be back around lunchtime to spend the afternoon with you, how does that sound?'

'Okay thanks, dad'. Severus watched her slope to the room before leaving their quarters and heading to the DADA office. He knew Lupin would be in there as he had class schedules to write out before the start of term. Upon reaching the door, he didn't even bother knocking instead of choosing to barge through the door. His actions startled Lupin who spilt his inkpot all over the desk. Severus smirked. But he didn't stop there. In two strides he had crossed the room, grabbing Lupin by his collar and slamming his into the wall. Unfortunately for Severus, Dumbledore had taken this moment to come and check on Lupin and see if he was settling in.

'Severus! Put Remus down!' he yelled.

'He made my daughter cry!' Severus yelled back whilst slamming Lupin into the wall again.

'Now!' Albus commanded. With one final harsh shove into the wall, Severus dropped Remus who bent over his knees catching his breath back.

'How did I make her cry?' He questioned whilst straightening his clothes out. Severus glared at him.

'Last night, during dinner. She left early because of you. You were fine with her until you found out she was mine!'

The anger was clear in his voice. Dumbledore was secretly smiling, Severus had finally found someone to care bout other than Lily. His plan was working.

'That wasn't my intention, Honestly.'

'Well, that's not what she thinks. She cried herself to sleep in my arms yesterday and before you start judging her for being a snape, just know she was a Pettigrew first. One who thinks you hate her, especially since she remembers you!' Severus was getting more and more wound up and Dumbledore could see this.

'Severus its nearly lunchtime. You told Lilliana that you would spend the afternoon with her so you should go and get ready for that'. Severus hmphed before sending one last glare to Lupin and leaving the room, his robes billowing behind him.

'She's peters daughter?' Albus nodded and Lupin sunk into his chair behind his desk. Albus waved his wand to clear up the mess Severus had caused and Remus nodded in thanks.

'Why did you allow Snape to adopt her?'

'I chose him to adopt her actually. Right now she needs someone who can protect her to the best of their abilities. I trust Severus to do this just like how I trust him with my life. She has lost so much in her life and her behaviour was starting to become irrational. I had hoped that they would be able to help each other. From the display Severus just put on I think its safe to say it is working.'

Lupin nodded in understanding. 'I understand. I should probably speak to her shouldn't I?'

'Yes but see if she comes to you first. It may prove more efficient. I shall speak to Severus to get him to speak to her.'


	13. Thirteen

Many days had passed since Severus had confronted Lupin and still Lilliana had not approached him. He was getting more and more anxious. School was starting and he wasn't sure he could face either her or Severus. He had managed to avoid him since the encounter but he had to sit net to him in the great hall for meals during term time so he just had to hope that Severus chose to eat in his quarters. The first meal back would be bad enough.

Severus had been on edge since his encounter with Lupin. Dumbledore had informed him that he and Lupin had decided to let Lilliana come to him first. He hadn't told Lilliana that yet, only because he liked seeing Lupin suffer but Dumbledore had been eyeing him to get the job done.

Lilliana was practising her transfiguration when Severus walked into their quarters that evening.

'Hi dad, good day?' They had grown closer over the holidays and she had never been more grateful to Dumbledore because of it. It was probably one of the happiest moments of her life. She loved her grandma but she was quite old and couldn't really do much with Lilliana and she liked the Warrens but they were not family. But with Severus, he tried his hardest to be a father even if it was against his nature. She appreciated him for it though. She didn't show it enough but then again neither did he. That's why their relationship worked because they both knew they needed each other in their lives.

'It's been okay, Albus approved my teaching plans for the new term'. There was silence for a while as they both settled into the sofa reading potion books.

'Lily' Severus started. 'There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about.'

'Ominous father' She laughed in response. Severus smirked.

'A while ago I confronted Professor Lupin' Lilliana opened her mouth to speak but Severus held up his hand to stop her. 'Nothing major happened but we did come to a decision that you and he should speak to each other. However, we did decide that you would be the one to approach him for the conversation. This allows you to do it in your own time, so whenever you are ready you should go and speak to him.'

'Must I?' she whined but stopped when Severus gave her a look.

'Yes, you must. As much as I dislike his I believe it would be beneficial if you spoke to him.'

'Oh alright then.' The two shared a smile and quick hug before Severus ushered Lilliana off to bed for an early night as she had school in the morning. He had given her the option of going back to the Gryffindor dorms with the rest of the students but she had chosen to stay with him, at least until she had sorted things with Professor Lupin. Secretly though, Severus was pleased. Hence why he had waited so long to tell her.


	14. Fourteen

Settling back into school with everyone knowing she was Snapes daughter was stressful. She understood that people found it strange and would need time to adjust but somewhere just taking it way to far. The Slytherins were not bothered. Luckily she was friends with most of them in her year and Snape was their head of the house so even if they didn't approve there wasn't much they could do. Obviously, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were indifferent to the matter, they would just happy that she had found a family.

In all honesty, the only people who had a problem where the 'Golden Trio'. Ginny had tried convincing her that they would come around but that was two weeks ago and she couldn't stand the glares they kept throwing her way. But eventually, she snapped.

'Look, you clearly have a problem with me, but you can have that problem and not glare at me. Everyone else is fine with it so why the hell aren't you?' She shouted at them. She was so glad there was no one else in the room except the three and her and Ginny.

'Its Snape, how could you trust him?' Harry replied back harshly. She was aware of the hate he had for the man but that didn't mean everyone had to share the same feeling.

'Am I not allowed to trust my father?'

'Oh God, she even calls him father' Ron whispered to Hermione but not quiet enough. She stared at him incredulously. Harry started to reply to what she said but she cut him off quickly.

'Hold on a minute Harry. What do you mean oh god he's calling him father Ron? Is that not what you call your father? Why should I not get that privilege to Ron? He may not be my real father but news flash, they are dead. Have been since I was cut out of my mother's cold dead corpse.' Ron flinched at the tone in her voice but she wasn't finished yet. 'I've never had someone to call father in my whole life as you have and in the last month or so Snape has earned that title. I admit I was sure it wouldn't work at the start. That we were too incompatible, each being hotheads with tempers we struggled to control at times. We were too alike. But that's why he was the perfect option for Dumbledore to choose. Yes, that's right, your beloved Dumbledore was the one who arranged the adoption. But right now I couldn't be more grateful to him.'

'Snape isn't father material though?' Ron tried to refute, not realising that he was digging himself into a bigger hole. Harry noticed and shoved him in his shoulder which Ron just replied with a glare.

'Who was there for me when I saw Sirius Black?'

'Snape' Ginny replied. Lilliana smiled at her gratefully.

'Who was there when I woke up screaming the night and nights after I came out of the hospital wing?'

'Snape' Ginny one again said.

'Well actually it was McGonagall the first night, but it was Snape after that' Lilliana and Ginny shared a little laugh before she continued.

'And I'm positively sure you all heard about what happened at the Christmas Dinner?' She waited for them to all nod there head and when they did she continued. 'You want to know who comforted me when I couldn't stop crying and eventually got me to sleep? Severus Fucking Snape. So don't you dare tell me that he isn't father material because you haven't met him when he is being one! And second of all don't you dare sit there and judge me about me calling him Dad because I couldn't think of anyone who would be better than him!' She yelled the last sentence. Silence fell across the group and Lilliana took this as a time to calm herself down. Ginny helped by holding her hand and rubbing her back. Once she had calmed down she spoke again.

'Now, where were we? Oh yes, Harry please do go on'

'Honestly, my opinion doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry we were glaring at you and we are happy for you. I'm sure Snape is a great father and I'm glad you have found someone worthy of that title.' He nodded at her before standing up and signalling Rom and Hermione to do they say. Which they did and all four of them stared at Harry in disbelief.

As they were walking off Lilliana couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

'Harry, what are you playing at?' Ron whispered harshly.

'Ron, she is an orphan like me. All I have wanted in my life is someone who I can call mother and father. I can't stand in her way now that she is finally happy. If I'm being honest with you –'

They got too far away for her to hear anymore so she turned her attention back to Ginny.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Yea I think I'm fine but your best asking me that after I have gone and spoken to Professor Lupin.' Lilliana replied.

'You're doing that today?' Ginny looked at her surprised.

'Yep, I got to tell dad first but I will head to his office after that.'

'Want me to walk with you?'

'Yea sure thankyou.'

The pair stood up and walked side by side. McGonagall had to come by and asked them to be quiet as they were being so loud with their laughter. As soon as the pair had left her sight she continued down towards the staffroom and ungracefully flopped into a seat beside Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape.

'A snape and a Weasley, who would have guessed.' She laughed out loud at Severus' shocked and tense reaction. 'Your daughter seems to have a good relationship with Ginny Weasley.'

She laughed even louder as she watched him sigh in relief, him clearly thinking she had meant a Weasley boy.

'Oh Severus, I just remembered.' He turned to face Minerva again, 'they are looking for you I believe, they were headed In the direction of your office. Just follow the noise, they could easily beat Fred and George in volume!'

With an eye roll, Severus rose from the chair and left the room in search of the two girls.


	15. Fifteen

He went to his office but found no children waiting for him so he stood in silence and did as Minerva had suggested despite how ridiculous it sounded. And surprise surprise she was correct. From down the corridor, he could hear the laughter of 4 children followed by a series of loud bangs and pops plus more laughter.

Following the laughter, he nearly groaned in dismay when he saw his daughter with Ginerva, Fred and George Weasley.

'What is going on here?' He drawled from behind them. They all turned to face him with a sheepish look on their faces. Lilliana was first to speak up knowing that she could easily get them out of trouble.

'Well father, me and Ginny came looking for you and found Fred and George instead and they so very kindly offered to help us practice charms because me and Ginny are struggling with it.'

He gave a look which showed her that he didn't believe her whatsoever especially since Flitwick had just told him that she was top of the class with Ginny. Lilliana simply smiled back at him.

'Weasleys get out of here and go to the great hall before I take any points of you.' He waited for them to leave. 'You to Ginerva.' She growled at the use of her first name but left too. Now it was just father and daughter left.

'Ginny and I' he corrected. She stared at him in confusion. 'You said me and Ginny, its Ginny and I.'

Lilliana glared at him.

'Would you like to tell me what you were actually up to?' He continued.

'We were helping improve the fireworks for their birthday surprise.' She again flashed him another innocent smile.

'Isn't their birthday in April?'

'Can never be too prepared.' She replied cheekily.

'Don't lie to me again though Lilliana' He said sternly.

'No offence dad but I could exactly tell you the truth in front of them. They would kill me because they would expect you to take the products away from them.'

'Fair enough, but next time think of a better lie. Flitwick told me only this morning that you were top of the class.'

'I will do,' she replied.

'Now Minerva said you were looking for me?'

'Well yes, I'm going to visit Lupin after dinner and you're coming with me.' She stated.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea sweetheart.' By now they were headed towards the great hall.

'Why not? I need your support. I know you don't like each other but please, I need you there. Once I feel comfortable enough you can leave I promise.'

Severus sighed. He really didn't want to go but he still hadn't grown a resistance to his daughter's puppy eyes yet.

'Fine' He strangled out. He gently grabbed her head and pulled her into a hug before splitting off from her. Just as he was turning the corridor he turned back.

'Try using Mangosteen Peel!'

She laughed whilst facepalming. Why didn't I think of that she thought to herself before running into the great hall to tell the idea to the twins.


	16. Sixteen

The twins were so happy with their new piece of information. She hadn't told them where she got it from but she believed that they suspected anyway. But now it was nearing the end of dinner and her excitement was replaced with nervousness. She had finished her meal only a few minutes prior but she had to wait for Lupin to leave and her father to collect her.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her daze and she looked up to find her father staring at her expectantly.

'Its time?' She asked and he nodded helping her up by grabbing her hand. They walked out of the hall in silence all the way to Lupins office still holding hands. Upon reaching the door she gave Severus' hand a tight squeeze before wiping her sweaty hands on her trousers. The two didn't bother knocking.

'Lilliana and Severus. Thank you for coming' If Lupin was confused as to why Severus was there he didn't show it. Neither Severus nor Lilliana replied. The three of them sat in uncomfortable silence for about 10 minutes before Lupin eventually spoke up.

'Lilliana, I was informed by Severus that I upset you during the Christmas dinner. I would like to clear up and misunderstanding that may have occurred.'

'It wasn't a misunderstanding. Everything was going fine until you looked at me like I was the dirt on the bottom of your shoe.'

'I want to reiterate that it wasn't you I was looking at in disgust. As I am sure you are aware of how your father and I don't get on. Well neither did your birth father and Severus. That's why I made that face because it's not who I expected adopting you.'

'Why? Did you not think he would be a good enough father? I have already had to yell at Ron for suggesting that.' Lilliana noticed that Severus was squirming in his seat, she knew he was uncomfortable so she continued with, 'Dad you can go, ill see you later okay.' Severus nodded, stood up and then squeezed her shoulder in reassurance before he left.

'Honestly no I didn't' Lupin continued, 'The Snape I knew in high school and a few years after was a cold-hearted Bastard. We never got on and it never seemed like he had a heart so for it to be announced that he had adopted a child was a shock, but it was an even bigger shock when I came to find out that the child he had adopted was you. It still blows my mind that he said to Dumbledores proposal.'

'Why?' What he said made sense but Lilliana still wanted to know more.

'Because Me and Peter, your birth father, plus two of our closest friends in school used to bully Severus. I'm ashamed of it now. I never used to join in but I never stopped it either and I was part of the crowd who laughed at him. I just assumed when I heard the news that he had done it out of spite. I didn't know that Dumbledore had asked him at that point but even if I didn't know that my opinion would have changed. I've seen the way he treats you and I've seen your relationship improve these last few weeks and when he came to you defence on boxing day it just proved to me that he genuinely loves you as his daughter. I couldn't be happier for the two of you.'

'So you and Peter were definitely close?' Lilliana had taken to calling her birth dad Peter to save the confusion when she mentioned that Severus was her father.

'Yes he actually chose me to be your godfather'

'Really?'

'Yes. Severus said you remember me from when I used to visit you at Ted's.'

'I do, I think I used to call you Rupin because I couldn't pronounce your name' Lilliana laughed.

'You could barely pronounce anything' Lupin joined in the laughter. That's how Severus found them a few hours later, reminiscing and remembering the past, laughing about the tale that Lupin told her.


	17. Seventeen

It was months later before anything remotely horrible had happened. She had been doing so well until the Hogsmeade weekend. As a teachers child, she had the privilege of going to Hogsmeade with third years and above even if she wasn't old enough however this weekend Severus wouldn't let her go and Lupin agreed with him when she tried to get him to change her dad's mind. Lupin had suggested she keep Harry company who was also staying but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

'Harry!' She called out to him when she saw him in the common room after dinner. 'Where were you? Lupin said you were staying?'

'Sorry,' he replied. 'I snuck out but don't tell Snape please!'

'I won't, if you take me with you next time.'

'I can accommodate that.' She laughed and ended their conversation by going to sit on the armchair just opposite the golden trios chairs. She had intended to do potions work but the constant whispering behind her was putting her off. She was about to turn around and tell them to shut up but then she heard the dreaded name...Sirius Black.

'Harry, I'm so sorry' She heard Hermione say.

'He was their friend and he betrayed them. Not to mention they trusted him enough to be my godfather. How could he do that!'

Lilliana turned her chair so she was facing them.

'You know Harry, just be glad that's all he did.'

'He sold my parents, his friends, out to Voldemort.' Lilliana started getting angry but she tried not to show it. They didn't know who her birth parents were. 'It can't get much worse than that!' Harry said loudly.

Her anger got the best of her.

'Oh really? Can it not. Hmm well, let's see. Does actually killing my parents classify as worse? Or does that not top what has happened to the poor chosen one's parents. Voldemort killed many people not just your parents you know that right? You're only special because he tried to kill you and failed. That's all. But you know Sirius Black killed 12 people. None of whom were your parents. My parents killer is currently on the loose near the school and you don't see me crying about it do you!' Lilliana snatched her bag off the floor and stormed off to her room.

'I wonder what's got her wand in a twist.' Said Ron.

'I don't know Ron, maybe the fact that her parents killer is loose and near the castle! No wonder she's on edge.' Hermione left the boys contemplating what she had said and went to find the young girl. It wasn't long before she came across the second year dorms. Finding Lillianas she opened the door to hear sniffling coming from one of the beds.

'Oh, Lily.' She whispered before moving to comfort her. 'I'm sorry I didn't know about your parents.'

'It's okay,' She cried into Hermione's chest. 'I never told anyone. I don't know why it is affecting me so much. I never used to care about it.'

'It's only because he's escaped and they haven't caught him yet. You know he won't hurt you. Snape will make sure of that.'

'I know but I can't shake the feeling that he's going to come and kill me to finish off the job. I mean he thought he killed everyone but I was cut out of my mother.'

'I'm sure he doesn't want to do that. How do you even know that he knows you exist. He won't have seen the c-section and they sure as hell don't have newspapers in Azkaban either.' She hugged the small girl closer to her. 'Do you want me to take you to your dad?'

Lilliana nodded and sniffed again. Her crying had seized but her eyes were still red and puffy. Hermione caught sight of that and sheltered her from the people in the common room but when she got to Ron and Harry she made sure they could see her tear-stained face. She smirked when she saw their guilty expressions and then their tensed body language when they figured out where the two were headed.

They had almost made it to the dungeons before they were both intercepted by both Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. As soon as Lilliana spotted her dad she sprinted and jumped into her dad's arms, burying her head into his neck. He grunted at the impact before wrapping his arms around her.'Hey, sweetheart what's wrong?' He spoke quietly and softly but Lilliana didn't respond only hugged him tighter and started crying again.

Hermione stood there in shock at her cold-hearted potions master showing emotion but it soon dropped when Snape's gaze fell on her and she was soon hit with a harsh glare. Lupin had also noticed this too.

'Severus, why don't you take Lily to your quarters and I will speak to Miss Granger here?'

Severus nodded in response and walked away holding his upset daughter in his arms but not before sending another glare towards the third year girl.

'Hermione?' Lupin gave her an opening to tell him what had happened to his goddaughter.

'We were having a conversation about Sirius Black in the common room and then she suddenly blew up at Harry before storming off. I found her crying in her bedroom. She's scared about Sirius Black being so close to the school I think.'

'Well thank you for telling me, I will let Professor Snape know. Can you let Harry know that I would like to speak to him in my office tomorrow morning please?'

'Yes sir'

'Well get yourself off to bed before filch does his rounds.' Lupin watched her walk away before going to speak to Severus.

Severus heard Lupin knocking and went to speak to him at the door.

'Well?' He questioned.

'Sirius Black,' Lupin replied grimly. 'She apparently blew up at Harry Potter when they were having a conversation about him in the common room and then Miss Granger found her crying in her bedroom and brought her to you'

'Thanks.'

A faint daddy could be heard from further into the chambers. Lupin smiled and left the potions master to comfort his child.


	18. Eighteen

Severus was worried about his daughter. He could see she was struggling and he knew he had to do something about it he just didn't know what. She hadn't left her room in a few days and he wasn't the only one who was worried.

'Severus, how is lily today?' He was glad he had Minerva as a friend. She had been over to see Lilliana a few time and no matter how many times Lilliana rejected her she still kept trying.

'There is no improvement I'm afraid.' Aurora Sinistra looked over before touching his shoulder. He tensed but didn't move it off.

'Why don't you take a day off. I can see that this is taking a toll on you too.'

It was true, it wasn't taking a toll on him. Hopelessness wasn't a feeling he was used to do and he hoped he never had to feel like that again.

'I can't sit in my quarters all day knowing that I can't help her.'

'I have an idea.' He looked over at Minerva with an almost pleading look in his eyes. It shocked her to see how vulnerable he looked. 'I will excuse Ginny Weasley from all of her classes tomorrow and we can see if she can do something for her. A new face might do her some goof. I know you don't like people in your space Severus but it might just be the thing she needs.'

Severus thought about it for a moment. Minerva was right, he didn't like anyone in his space but if it brought his daughter back to him than he would do it.

'Anything Minerva, as long as it helps her.' He slumped back in his seat pinching his nose with his right hand. Nobody said anything. They didn't like seeing their colleague looking so defeated and quite frankly it shocked many of the members of staff at how much emotion he was showing them.

Minerva left the staffroom not long after the conversation had ended. She was going to the Gryffindor common room but she did a detour to see Lilliana before she did. It saddened her to see her like that.

As she walked into the common room she was bombarded with questions about Lilliana.

'Where is lily!'

'Is she okay?'

'Has she been kidnapped?!'

The last one made her laugh.

'Lilliana Snape is not doing so well. She will not be returning back to the common room until she is well again. I trust you will refrain from hounding Professor Snape about her whereabouts now that I have given you this information. I am ashamed at the lack of disrespect you have had over the last few days. I'm sure many of you have noticed how stressed he has been as of late so please do not add to that. Now I would like to speak to Ginny Weasley.'

Ginny came forward and she directed the girl into her office.

'Now Ginny, what I am about to tell you is highly confidential and I trust that you can keep the information to yourself?' Minerva gave her a pointed look.

'Yes, Professor.'

'Good. As I was saying in the common rooms lily isn't doing so well however it goes deeper than that. I assume you know about her parents?'

'No Ma'am' Ginny was curious now but utterly worried about her friend.

'Her parents were killed by Sirius Black. I was informed that a few nights ago a small group of people were conversing about the topic of Black and it triggered a reaction in her that meant she hasn't left her room in days. I have spoken to Professor Snape and he has agreed for you to go to their quarters tomorrow and see if you can bring her out of it.'

'Oh my god. Yes, I will do it! Anything I can do to help Professor.' Ginny was in shock.

'I want to warn you that there is a chance that you cant help her. I'm telling you now so it doesn't come as a big shock tomorrow if this doesn't work okay.'

'Yes ma'am. What do we do if it doesn't work?'

Minerva looked away from the girl and stood up turning her back to her looking out of the window. There was silence in the room for another five minutes before Minerva finally spoke again.

'I don't Know'


	19. Nineteen

Minerva took Ginny to Severus' quarters just before lunch the next day. She had given her the morning to prepare for the meeting. She made sure to refrain from looking around Snape's quarters as she saw how tense and uncomfortable he was about having her there. Snape cleared his throat behind her so she turned to face him.

'Her room is that one.' He pointed to a door. 'She has taken to locking her door so you will now have to see if she will let you in. She won't let me or Minerva in so here's hoping.' He didn't allow room for a response and she watched as he sat stiffly in the armchair in front of the fire with a newspaper in his hands. Ginny made her way over to the door. Trying the handle she noticed that her potions master was correct and she had locked the door. She knocked gently on the door before she spoke.

'Hey, ana its Ginny. Let me in.' She spoke softly through the door hoping that Lilliana could hear her. Ginny waited a few minutes before she got a response. She heard the lock turn and then footsteps retreating back away from the door. She took this as her cue to enter the room. She glanced back at Snape and realised he had been watching her. He gave her a small nod before she slipped through the door and locked it behind her.

She almost didn't recognize the girl in front of her. Her hair was a mess, her skin was sullen and her eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep. She remembered something McGonagall had told her and instead chose to do the opposite.

'Wheres your bathroom?' She asked her friend and Lilliana pointed to door Ginny hadn't seen when she had looked around the room. She went through the door and turned on the bath tap to the correct temperature before filling it up and adding bath oils. She decided she wouldn't talk to Lilliana until she had bathed and eaten something.

'Right here's what's going to happen. You're going to get into the bath and relax and clean yourself up. I will come in in twenty minutes and help you wash your hair. Then you will get into some nice clean clothes and then we are going to go and eat lunch with your father. We are not going to talk about what got you like this until we have got you back on the right trank okay?' Ginny ordered. Lilliana stared at her friend in shock before complying with what she said.

Ginny smiled as her friend entered the bathroom so she took this opportunity to go an inform the Potions Master of his impromptu lunch he was now having.

'No luck?' He said sadly as he saw his daughter's friend walk into the room.

'She is in the bath and we will be eating lunch with you in about 30 minutes.'

'What? How did you manage that?' For the first time ever Snape could admit that he was impressed by a Weasley.

'I told her that we wouldn't speak about what got her in that state until we had got her back on the right track.'

'You just told her?' He said sceptically.

'Well, I ordered that she got in the bath, got cleaned up and then ate something and then I told her that' She said with a small smile. 'When we eat can you act as if nothing has happened? Like, don't mention the past few days. Talk about like how Fred and George pranked you these past few days or something like that.'

Ginny knew she shouldn't be ordering him around but from the look on his face, she knew he was listening to her. Severus normally wouldn't listen to a child ordering him around but for some reason, he felt inclined to listen to what she had to say. He knew she probably had experienced something like this with her siblings or at least she had watched Molly do something like this.

'Alright then, what am I needing to make for lunch then?' He asked.

'Burgers, with bacon, blue cheese and an egg. Lettuce with no tomatoes and pickles. Lots of pickles. It's her favourite food. Surprisingly very good actually she has made me eat it so many times.' Ginny laughed. 'I said id wash her hair so I should probably go and do that.'

It was only when she was halfway through the door when Snape spoke again.

'She's lucky to have you as a friend Ginny. Thank you.'

Ginny smiled at her Professors words. It proved everything for her. She never told Lilliana but she was wary of her relationship with Snape at first. She never thought he was capable of love but this showed he was.

Still smiling she picked out some clean clothes for Lilliana before making her way into the bathroom.

'Are you ready for me to wash your hair?' She asked.

'Yes please' replied Lilliana. Her voice was quiet and croaky form lack of use but it was a start.

Ginny smiled once again and set to washing her friend's hair. Once finished she towel-dried it.

'I'll meet you in the kitchen for lunch okay?'

Lilliana nodded and she left the room.


	20. Twenty

Severus could not believe his eyes when his daughter walked out of the room. He like Ginny almost didn't recognize her but at least now she was clean. They could work on food and sleep later. It did surprise him however when Lilliana came and gave him a hug mumbling into his chest.

'I'm sorry Daddy.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for my darling.' He gave her one last squeeze before taking both children into the kitchen.

'It smells delicious Sir' Ginny said and she was surprised when he sent her a smile.

Severus had decided that he would tolerate Ginny from this point onwards. He didn't necessarily like her but he had brought his daughter back to her and for that he would be eternally grateful.

'Dad where are the pickles?' Lilliana questioned. He had chosen to just lay the ingredients out so that the girls could build it themselves. It made his job a lot easier. He pointed to a bowl of pickles he had put out on the table.

'No, I mean the jar? Where is the jar?'

'Why is that not enough?' Lilliana sent him a glare and he laughed pointing at the cupboard behind her head. There were about five minutes as the three of them sat building their burgers. It was an unusual experience for Severus but one that he enjoyed all the same. He decided to try the burger that Ginny had told him about. His daughters favourite. It was nothing like anything he had ever eaten before and he was ashamed to say he was very eager to try it. It looks and smelled delicious.

He was brought out of his reverie by a loud moan followed by embarrassed laughter.

'Oh my god, I've missed food so much.' Was what he believed to come out of his daughter's mouth.

'Lilliana what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?'

'Sorry, dad! But it's so damn good. Did you cook all this?'

He nodded tucking into his own burger and he had to hold in a moan of his own. He knew why this was his daughter's favourite food. It was now his too. It was amazing. Ginny was surprised however as she had originally thought he had got house elves to deliver it all.

There was silence for a while before Snape decided he should start a conversation.

'So Ginny, I heard you call Lily, Ana before where did that name come from?' He genuinely was curious, he hadn't heard anyone call her that yet.

'We were talking about nicknames one day and how we should create unique ones that nobody else would use so she calls me Eva and I call her Ana.'

'That's very nice. You two are good friends for each other,'

'Dad! Did the twins prank you at all?' Lilliana felt like she had missed loads in the few days she was in her room.

'Why yes, Lily they did. Why do you ask?' He looked at her suspiciously.

'Because depending on what they did I might have given them the idea?' She said innocently.

'They took all the screws out of my desk and' Lilliana cut him off.

'Omg my god did it work?' She burst out laughing from the look on her dads face.

'Do you want to rebuild it? He asks with a stern expression of his voice with a joking tone.

'No' By now Ginny had joined in the laughing but she was hiding hers behind her hand.

'Dad we have finished can we go into the living room?'

'Sure, leave your plates ill see to them.' He watched as the pair ran off into the living room. In such a small time Ginny had been able to bring his daughter out of her shell. He was impressed as he and Minerva had not been able to do anything of the sort. He decided to go and inform the other teachers about what had occurred. He was in such a happy mood that he didn't even bother to wipe the smile off his face as he walked towards the staffroom.


	21. Twenty One

'Severus, I love seeing you happy but please stop smiling you are scaring the children!' Minerva joked. She had just been approached by a first-year Hufflepuff student who had asked if Professor Snape was okay. It was a funny thing to go through.

'But that's the fun of it' he joked back. The pair were heading towards Minerva's office as she had caught to Slytherins duelling with Gryffindor's and she wanted Severus' opinion with the punishment. As they were walking they passed his daughter.

'Hey lily, you going to get dinner?' he asked her.

'Hey dad, hey Minnie. Yes, I'm going to meet Ginny and the twins.'

She continued walking and whispering song lyrics. She was thankful for Ginny getting her out of her state. Honestly, she wasn't entirely sure what caused her to go into it and now she felt bad for her father. She watched as he became defeated, as he became to question whether he was a good father or not. She hated herself forever putting him through that. Which is why she had decided to make it up to him. She had bribed the two Slytherins and Gryffindors to duel. It wasn't hard, Malfoy and Theo and wanted to duel Harry and Ron for so long and they were okay doing it to help a fellow friend out. Lilliana believed it to be the only time she had got them to stand in the same room without arguing with each other.

Next part of her plan was to speak to Ginny and the twins and they were all meeting in Dumbledores office. They had managed to get him on board with their plan. Well, she said plan but they hadn't formed it yet. They needed Snape out of the way so that he wouldn't notice her not being a dinner and start worrying again.

Entering Dumbledores office she was glad to see everyone there.

'Right then, what do you got for me boys?' She asked.

'It can't be anything too extravagant. I suggest it being something for the two of you Lilliana,' Dumbledore suggested.

'That makes sense, he doesn't like the attention so good idea. But what should I do?'

'Where is his favourite place to go to Dumbles?' Fred spoke up. Lilliana laughed, only the twins would get away with calling his that.

'I remember his telling me about a little restaurant he used to go to that only opened in the Summer months which would be perfect for you Lily. As its June next month so you could take him in the first weekend then.'

'Why does it only open in the summer months?' questioned George.

'Ah, that's because it is surrounded by gardens and a beautiful waterfall. It is a beautiful place I can tell you having gone there multiple times myself in the summer holidays.'

'Lily, have you thought about how you are going to afford this? It's a muggle place isn't it Professor?' Ginny knew that she didn't have much muggle money of her own.

'Yes, quite so my dear.'

'Well, I have a bit of muggle money from when I lived at the Warrens and I'm sure I can do some odd jobs for the teachers and see if they will help out? I can transfer wizard money to muggle money at Gringotts so I should be able to get enough. Do you think the teachers would help me, sir?' Lilliana asked.

'I'm sure that Minerva will help you, Filius probably too. Professor Sinistra is a fellow Slytherin for Severus so will probably pitch in too. How about I take Severus for a meeting tomorrow morning and you can go into the staffroom and ask them?'

'Perfect Professor! Thank you. Can you write me a note so they can't throw me out immediately?' She asked with a laugh. Albus laughed before writing one and then sending the four children on her way. He knew he had made the right decision of getting Severus to adopt the young girl at the start of the year. He had noticed how much happier the two of them had become. As had all the teachers which is why he knew they would help her.

He was glad that she was back walking around the castle again. He was very concerned at first but she seemed to have forgotten all about it and for that he was grateful. It was only a matter of time till the end of the holidays so she would be safe at Severus' house as Sirius Black had no idea where he lives so there would be no way he could get to her.

He had already told Severus to mention this to her to make her feel safer but he was not sure if he had done so or not.

Albus sat in his thoughts for a while before the door was slammed open by the man who had just been the topic of his conversation. He was followed by Minerva and four guilty-looking students. He laughed in his head and Minerva saw the twinkle in his eye. They both knew that none of the students would get in trouble but for pretences in front of Snape, they both stayed stern. Its definitely going to be a surprise for Severus when he finds out thought Albus.


	22. Twenty Two

It was finally the weekend where Lilliana would give Severus his surprise. Dumbledore had booked the table, he had said it was the most unusual experience he had ever gone through. Lilliana had spent the last month doing odd jobs for the staff.

They were all incredibly helpful, the knew how much Severus deserved this and they all loved the young girl so much that they were happy to help. Minerva was the most helpful, she would give her a galleon for every ten papers she would mark. She had even gone and gotten it exchanged for her at Gringotts, saving Lilliana the trip.

Needless to say, she was very excited. She had almost given it away the night before as you couldn't sit still to the point where her dad had noticed and questioned her on it. Even offering her a potion so she would calm down but she just laughed and said she was excited for the weekend. Which technically wasn't a lie as she was.

She had arranged their little rendezvous on the perfect weekend too. Her dad was quite stressed at how many owl and newt papers he had to mark and, in the end, finished them within a week causing him to be a grumpy man who had gotten no sleep whatsoever.

She had already experienced Grumpy Snape after exams last year but now she lived with him and it was worse. She did not mind though as she always saw the look of guilt and regret in his eyes when he did snap at her. Which was quite often but by now she was used to it.

They had got it all planned out. Dumbledore was going to ask him to go with him somewhere and then he would apparate both Him and Severus to the location of the main entrance to the park where Lilliana would be waiting, having been apparated their by Minnie only moments before. Minerva had also told her that she had a bottle of fire whiskey that Lily could give her dad as a present seeing as she was too young to buy it herself.

Minerva nodded at her and then took her by her arm.

'Be careful and keep hold of me tight okay lily?'. Lilliana nodded before being pulled into something. The feeling only lasted a few seconds but when she landed she felt so nauseous and she fell on her arse.

'Put your head between your knees' Minerva instructed and gently pushed down on the girls head. After a few minutes, she was able to stand up properly again.

'I never want to do that again.' Minerva laughed as she watched her student shiver in disgust. Lilliana finally took a look at her surroundings and gasped.

'Merlin's Beard! I see why dad loves this place. It's stunning.' Minerva agreed with her.

'Right, your dad should be arriving a minute so why don't you go and stand over by the gate. I will be watching in the shadows until he gets here to make sure you're safe. Merlin knows what he would do if he found out I left you on your own in a strange place!' The pair shared a short laugh before Lilliana did exactly as Minerva had said.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore and Severus appeared in front of her.

'Lily?' he dad exclaimed whilst reaching out to pull her into a hug which she accepted. 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought I would treat you today' She replied with a huge smile on her face. Severus turned to Albus.

'You helped with this I'm guessing?' He turned his head to where a cat was sat on a wall. 'You too Minerva?'

Minerva transformed into a human again.

'Dammit, I forgot you knew what my feline self looked like. But yes we did. When Lilliana first came to us with the idea of treating you I jumped on the bandwagon straight away. You deserve a treat and a relax and where better to do it.'

'Well anyway, Minerva and I better be off.' Said Albus smiling. 'We will leave you too alone to enjoy yourselves. Severus, you know how to open the school gates should you arrive after they are locked. Have fun'

They both sent a smile towards the pair before apparating back to Hogwarts. Lily smiled at her dad.

'Right, I know you will probably want to walk around the gardens but I do actually have a reservation booked at The Botanical Gardens restaurant so can you go after?' She smiled cheekily. He couldn't say no to her and she knew that. And so the pair headed off towards the restaurant.

'This is my favourite restaurant did you know?' Severus told his daughter.

'Dumbledore might have mentioned it' She laughed in response.


	23. Twenty Three

Severus sighed in content. He had missed the food at the Botanic Gardens. The last person he had been there with was actually his mother surprisingly. The last time he had been was probably when he was about eight or so. It was the one happy memory he had with her. Tobias had been away for the weekend so she had taken him out.

But he was glad he had been brought here. However, he still didn't know why exactly he was here.

'Why have you brought me here Lilliana?'

'I thought you deserved a treat' By now they were seated at the table. They had just ordered their food. Lily was glad Albus had gotten Severus to wear some more muggleish clothes as it meant they fit in a lot better.

'A treat?' He questioned. Nobody had ever said he deserved a treat before.

'Yes. You've been such a great father to me in such a short amount of time. You've helped me when I've needed it and even when I didn't. I know when I was in that state that you thought you were a bad father because you didn't know how to help. But you did, in more ways than you may think. Despite me not talking to you, you still came and tried to help the same with Minerva.

I felt so guilty when I heard you pacing at night instead of sleeping and when I saw your face looking so vulnerable and defeated you have no idea what that did to me. I was annoyed at myself because I so wanted to reach out to you but I didn't know-how. I was so grateful that you got Ginny involved because she did exactly what I needed. She snapped me out of it. So this is my treat to say Thankyou for all that you have done. You have no idea how grateful I am that Dumbledore made you adopt me. I've been more me too, my anger has depleted to manageable levels as well!'

Severus had no idea what to say. He was so overwhelmed and the pair sat in silence for a while as he took her words in. She didn't know how comforted he felt by her words and he certainly didn't know how to tell her that. Feelings were not a thing he was used to. So he didn't what he did best and changed the subject.

'I've heard that you have blown up at Potter a few times? Not that I mind but can I at least know why?'

Lilliana knew he was deflecting his emotions and honestly, she was quite grateful for it. Her emotions were running quite high and she knew that if he said something relating to her little speech she would most likely cry.

'He just gets on my nerves,' Severus relaxed as she followed his line of questioning. 'He just thinks he so special as the chosen one. Like everything is about him and his little people who complete his trio. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione but she made the wrong choice of friends.'

'Who's nerves doesn't he get on' Severus chuckled.

'Most of Gryffindor house. Albus, Minerva-' Severus cut her list off with a scoff.

'That was rhetorical.' Lilliana blushed. She was glad a waiter had come to take their order. After ordering there was silence for a while before Severus found something to talk about.

'I know this is quite unconventional as we have officially been father and daughter for almost 7 months now but I feel like we don't know each other that well. How about we take this time to finally do that?'

'I think that's a brilliant idea! How about 21 questions?' Lilliana suggested.

'What on earth is that?'

'You basically ask 21 questions each. It's a game children play but it's quite fun. It limits the number of questions you can ask which helps you make more detailed questions' she smiled at him.

'I guess we could play that' Severus inwardly smiled at her excitement at getting to know him. His heart did warm when seeing this as he was so starved from somebody else actually caring about him enough to get to know him. Only a few people knew the real him and yet they still didn't know much about him.


	24. Twenty Four

Okay, since you suggested the idea dad you go first' Lilliana suggested.

'What's your favourite colour?'

'Seriously, that's the first question you ask?' She laughed.

'Gotta start somewhere so why not start simple' He chuckled and her eyes glowed at the emotion she had got out of him.

'Alright, Alright. Yellow'

'Yellow' he looked at her in disbelief. 'Your favourite colour is yellow?'

'What's wrong with Yellow?' She defended. 'Yellows a beautiful colour. It's the most luminous of colours on the spectrum. I love it because most people believe it as the colour of happiness, optimism, enlightenment and creativity and has connotations of sunshine and spring!'

'And what do you believe it as?' She hadn't realised he had noticed she'd said that.

'Well, I believe it is all those things. But nothing can be all that without having a dark side lurking about.'

'Dark side?' He was probably using up all his questions but he was so curious as to what this girl meant.

'Yeah dark side, yellow can also symbolise cowardice, betrayal, egoism and madness. Most people don't know that colours have dark sides and light sides because people only see light colours as positive.'

'How do you know so much about colours. Why do you know so much about colours?' He really was curious now she seemed to know what she was talking about. It's fascinated him.

'Colours show a lot about people. I learnt them because it's interesting. You can learn so much from the colours and they are everywhere! Tell me, what's your favourite colour?' She asked.

'Black' Once again Lilliana found her self laughing. 'What are you laughing at child!'

'Nothing, Nothing. I just should have guessed.'

'Well care to tell me what it means?'

'Well since you have asked nicely. Black means mystery and power along with Elegance and sophistication.'

'And the dark side?' Considering yellow had one he assumed black did too.

'Ah, I see you're picking it up. Black can also mean sadness and anger. That's what most people think about Black. I think that's why people are scared of you at school. You wear all black and most people relate black to negative emotions instead of what it actually portrays'

'Well, that's nice to know I suppose.' He wasn't sure what to take of the information she had just given him.

'Anyway moving away from colours what other questions did you want to ask me?' She was enjoying this game.

'What's your middle name?'

'Seraphina'

'Italian or Spanish?'

'Italian, on my mother's side. Her grandma's parent were Italian and she was called Seraphina. They felt it was only prudent that I got stuck with it as a middle name.'

'It means ardent you know'

'Ardent?' She was confused. She hadn't heard that word before.

'Yes it means

'Yes it means enthusiastic or passionate'

'Really? I quite like it now' He laughed in response. 'What's yours?'

'Tobias' he said with a grim look on his face. 'Was my fathers name.'

Lilliana noticed the look and immediately felt guilty for mentioning it. She knew he had a past that he didn't like talking about and she respected that. She hated talking about it too so she moved the topic of conversation. The food had long since been eaten so she chose to move on to the next part of his treat.

'Why don't we go and visit the gardens now? You can show me your favourite spots and then we can make them ours'

He smiled at her words. He had never properly gone round them so he was just as in the dark at how beautiful they actually were. It was safe to say he was having an Amazing day. He had never had such a relaxing weekend ever.

The gardens were as stunning as they both had suspected. The waterfall they concluded was their favourite spot and had declared that they would try and come here once a month when it was open. He had in mind a spot to take her for when the gardens were closed. He decided to keep it a surprise however for whenever he thought she needed a break from the stress of school and Sirius Black. He was aware however they would be going to his house for summer and he had just realised had never told her about that or even cleared a room for her.

They were on their way back to the entrance to go back to Hogwarts when he had an idea.

'Hey Lily, for summer you will obviously be coming back to my house in Spinners End. It's not much and it's not the most pleasant house but I hope you will find it comfortable. Albus isn't expecting us back for any time so why do we extend our trip and go back home to mine and create you a room for summer?'

'Really?! You'll let me help you too?' The excitement was clear on her face and was also apparent at her jumping which was pulling down on his hand as it had gotten quite busy and he hadn't wanted to lose her.

'You won't be able to use magic but you can tell me what you want doing and I will do it for you.'

'Then let's go before it gets dark! Oh, I can't wait to see your house!'


	25. Twenty Five

They apparated not a moment later. Lilliana once again fell flat on the floor and Severus mimicked Minerva's movements of tucking her head between her legs. She was on her feet quicker this time. Looking around her surroundings. They were stood in a barely lit alley that was quite grim looking. She smiled and he looked at her so confused but she just shook her head and gestured that he lead the way.

They walked down the street and passed a few houses before finally reaching 19 Spinners End. It was a quaint little cottage that looked slightly run down. She followed him through the front door before spinning around and taking everything in. She spotted a run down sofa in front of the fire and she flopped on it saying 'feels like home.'

Severus' heart warmed. Spinners end had never felt like home to him because his parents never made it feel like that. So too here this girl, his daughter say that encouraged him to come back at some point to make it more homely.

'What makes you say that?' He kicked off his shoes and hung his cloak on the hook next to the door. He made his way into the kitchen Looking into the fridge and throwing out the old food. He next went through the cupboards doing the same thing. Then he waved his wand and the curtains opened and the dust disappeared from the room. Not hearing a reply he walked back into the living room. He smiled when he noticed her looking at the bookshelf. It was one of the things he had learnt about her without having to ask. She absolutely loved books. She had read over half the books he had in his office at Hogwarts and even managed to read a few from their quarters too.

Lilliana couldn't help but stare at the bookshelf. It was no secret she loved books and was glad that he had a bookcase in his house. Not that she would even doubt that he wouldn't as it was a common trait they shared. Often spending many evenings sat in front of the fire with him in his armchair and she led across the sofa. She used to wake up in the morning, the book placed on the coffee table next to her and a blanket draped across her shoulders.

'We need another chair' she stated, not having heard his question and still staring at the books. She did however turn around when she heard a burst of deep rich laughter from behind her. She whipped around and stared at him in shock. 'You can laugh'

The laughter just got louder. When it had finally stopped Severus spoke.

'I can get you another chair, and yes I am capable of laughing. I just don't usually. Did you hear what I asked before?'

'No, I think I was a bit too focused on the books' she said sheepishly.

'I asked why you said it feels like home?'

'Oh, Well I only ever felt like home in my Grandmas house and this looks just like it' she explained.

'Where did your grandma live?'

'Littlehelm road'

'Well that's the next road over you silly goose, of course, it looks like a home.' He chuckled. 'Now shall we go and sort your room out?'

'Yes please,' She had never known that her professor had lived on the next street over when she had lived with her grandma.

She followed him up the stairs and listened as he pointed out the different rooms they passed. He also informed of the rules he had.

No going in his room unless for an emergency. She could respect that as both he and her like privacy.

No going into his office without permission. She didn't understand this one but was going to respect it anyway. People kept private things in their office and she suspected it was because of this.

No going into his laboratory without him being present. He explained that it wasn't because he didn't trust her but more the fact that he had expensive ingredients in there that he would take weeks to acquire again. He also told her that he had many artefacts in there that he had inherited from his grandfather that he had kept. Lilliana knew that Severus valued his potion ingredients more than anything and despite loving potions, she had no desire to brew potions for fun so she knew she could follow this rule.

He didn't have any other rules after those. He did say that mealtimes and bedtimes would be like they were at Hogwarts to keep up the routine but she wasn't bothered about that either.

They finally reached her bedroom and she was quite surprised at how big it was. Noticing the look on her face he decided to explain.

'This was my mother and fathers bedroom. I never felt the need to move into once they had passed as my room itself is fairly large. I assume this will be suitable?'

'Dad this bedroom is like a dream!'

'Well then let's get to decorating shall we?'


	26. Twenty Six

By the time they had finished decorating her room, the pair decided to make some fruit toast and cheese before choosing to sleep there overnight and go back the next morning. Severus had sent a Patronus to Dumbledore but there was no reply so they had no idea whether he had received it or not. However, it didn't stop them.

They woke up late the next morning which Severus admitted was unlike him but then went on to say it was the best sleep he had had in a while. He knew it was because he had relaxed the day before and he knew if Albus was here he would point it out but he would just deny it. Like most things.

They had arrived back to the castle at around lunchtime and so the two headed off in separate directions.

'Dad I will see you later okay? I'm probably going on a walk with Hermione after dinner later, but I will be back in our chambers at a reasonable time I promise.'

'That's fine sweetie. I'll see you later, have fun.'

They shared a hug and Lilliana went off in search of Ginny.

'Hey Ginny'

'Hey Ana, how was it? Did you dad like it?' She questioned excitedly.

'Did Snape like what?' Ron butted in and Lilliana turned to glare at him.

'Okay first of all. I wasn't talking to you. And second of all,' She turned back to face her friend. 'Ginny he absolutely loved it. I could tell this morning that he was so much more relaxed. Can I just say the food was fucking amazing!'

'That sounds brilliant. You didn't get back till now did you?'

'No, he took me back to his house and we decorated my room ready for summer. Honestly, I had so much fun. Eva, my grandma's house was a street away!' She laughed.

'Wait. You mean when I came over to your house last year, we could have run into Snape when we were exploring the neighbourhood?'

She curled over laughing and fell to the floor.

'That's the funniest shit I've heard!'

'Ginny! Language!' A voice shouted across the room.

'You didn't tell Ana off when she swore!' Ginny shouted back still laughing on the floor.

'That's because you're my sister!'

'That's because he is too scared of my father!'

This set the pair off laughing again.

Lilliana heard a scoff and turned around to face the golden trio. She stared at them for a while, scrutinized them for a bit before speaking.

'What now Ron.' She huffed out. She never understood his hatred for her. It's not just because she was adopted by Snape either. He seemed to dislike her in her first year but she never knew what she did wrong. She doubted he would ever tell her either.

'Nothing is wrong.'

'Your sure?' She was sceptical of him. There was always something wrong when it came to her from Ron's perspective but noticing the time she just couldn't be bothered finding it out this time. 'Hermione are you ready for our walk after dinner?'

'Yes, I am Lily. There was a slight change of plan, however.' Lily narrowed her eyes at her.

'Go on,' She drawled sounding scarily similar to Professor Snape the other students noticed and Ron shivered.

'Well, you see, erm, I may have accidentally invited Harry and Ron. See we need to visit Hagrid so I was wondering if we could all walk down together, meet Hagrid and then go our separate ways.'

Lilliana thought about it. It seems logical as they would pass by Hagrid's hut but it was Harry and Ron. She was going to say no but she noticed the pleading look on Hermione's face and gave in.

'Sure, fine whatever.' She sighed making her friend smile. 'Ginny, you coming to dinner?'

Ginny smiled and nodded, collecting her things before the two walked out and headed towards the great hall which they greatly regretted doing when they got there.

It was a very morbid affair if she had to describe it. Fred and George were being berated by Professor McGonagall for some of the pranks they had been playing recently and it was so bad that they actually looked like they were listening to her which was never a good sign.

They had clear guilty looks on their faces and when she took a glance at the teacher's table she noticed a visible sigh of relief from all the teachers who had been targets to their latest pranks. But the morbidness didn't stop there. Neville had lost Trevor and had just received a howler from his grandmother.

I felt sorry for Neville I really did. His cage for his toad had broken only a couple of months before but he didn't want to ask his grandmother for a new one as they had used his school budget money for that year already. However his birthday was in the summer but she had decided to give his present to him earlier, she just had to persuade her dad into buying it for her.

Whilst the howler shouted at Neville she stared at her dad and eyed him. He glared softly and shook his head knowing exactly what she was asking.

Severus hated Neville. Well, hate was a strong word. He tolerated Neville to an extent but the boy was far too clumsy for his liking especially in Severus' classroom.

But he knew his daughter was friends with him hence why he knew exactly what she was asking when she stared up at him as the boy received his howler. He glared softly at her and shook his head as if to say no but in reality, he had already bought one.

He was originally going to give it to the boy in class and embarrass him a bit but seeing his daughter look up at him like that made him not want to do that anymore. He used leglimency to speak to her.

'I already have a cage for his bloody toad. Ill give it you tonight and you can hand it over tomorrow'

She smiled at him gratefully and he knew he had made the right decision. Lilliana rubbed Neville on the back before tucking into her food. The Golden trio and she were planning to set off at 18:30 and it was already twenty past so she knew she had to eat quick.

Chapter Twenty-Seven


	27. Twenty Seven

The walk down to Hagrids Hut was awkward. The four children didn't speak to one another and the silence was deafening.

'Why do you need to see Hagrid?' She finally asked.

'He had my rat' Ron replied and then proceeded to glare at her when she burst out laughing.

'Not that bloody rat you claimed Crookshanks had eaten?' Ron didn't reply so Hermione did for him.

'The exact one' she joined in the laughter. Ron was glad that they had reached the hut so they could finally split off from the girls.

Hermione and Lilliana didn't feel the need to talk on their walk. They both enjoyed the silence and enjoyed listening to the nature that surrounded them.

The pair walked near the whomping willow and Lilliana quickly immobilised it and the two found a comfortable rock to sit on. They sat there for at least an hour before they heard the call of the boys behind them.

'Hermione, Lily, Where are you?'

'Near the tree,' she called back to them. They made there way down towards them, Ron still carrying the rat but suddenly Harry stopped still. Lilliana looked at him curiously before following his line of sight.

'Ron stop!' She yelled but she made a mistake. He turned to face her and as he did, a large scruffy black dog pounced on him, it's teeth biting the flesh in his leg. He let out a painful scream before being dragged into the tunnel under the whomping willow.

This triggered the tree to start moving, forcing the remaining three children to jump out of its way.

'What the hell just happened!?' Harry yelled while Hermione looked with shocked and wide eyes.

'If we want to go and get him, we will have to be quick when I immobilise it but this is Sirius blacks hangout. Should we get a teacher?' Lily questioned. She was also in shock about what happened.

'If we do that then who knows what will happen to Ron. Hermione, Lupin has my map. We just have to hope that he will check to see if I'm in bed like he threatened a while ago.'

'Is that how he knows when I've left my room!' She stated at him incredulously.

'I will tell you about it later. Can you immobilise it now?'

So she did and the three made a run for it. When they got into the tunnel Hermione noticed Lilliana shaking severely, it looked like when he had to take her to her father chambers after she had found her crying in her bedroom.

'Hey Lily, breathe, breathe for me,' she spoke softly and calmly and motioned for Harry to stay where he was as he had started to approach the younger girl. Hermione walked slowly towards the girl, gently reaching out and grabbing her hands. 'What's wrong sweetheart'

'I used to come here to vent out my anger until I went into the hospital wing because of it. Sirius Black was in there.'

She was starting to feel slightly better. Despite her newfound fear for the place they knew that they had to move on. Ron was in trouble and they needed to help him.

'That's what you mentioned before. You said this was Blacks hangout didn't you?' Harry spoke finally. She nodded before jumping on the spot and shaking her body out.

'Yes now let's go, my confidence won't last long'

The three shared a small quiet chuckle before making their way down the tunnel and then up the stair into the second floor of the shrieking shack.

Making their way into the room, Hermione and Harry ran straight to Ron whilst Lilliana kept her wand on the Azkaban escapee who stood in the corner of the room.

'Ron where is the dog?' Hermione whispered.

'There is no dog, he's an animagus.' He cried in response. Lilliana glanced back at his mangled leg and winced before fully turning her attention back to Black.

'Hey I know you,' Sirius spoke, his voice croaky from lack of speaking for so long, 'I told the school that you fainted in here.'

'What so I should let you go because you helped me,' She scoffed. 'You are the reason I was in that state in the first place!'

Before any more could be said her wand flung from her hands and her eyes glistened with tears.

'Lupin? I came to you crying because I was terrified of him and you're helping him! How could you?!'

She tried to lunge at him but Harry held her back.

'He's a werewolf Lily, you don't want to do that.' Hermione cried out. Remus ignore me these words and pulled Sirius in for a hug.

'He's here,' Sirius whispered to him. 'Let's kill him.'

'I know, I know.' He handed him a wand. Lilliana stood in front of Harry. Sirius had clearly said he so she was safe, she hoped anyway.

'I won't let you kill him.' She shouted at the escape and her Professor. Sirius chuckled manically.

'We aren't here to kill Harry, you stupid girl! We are here to kill him!' He pointed at Ron.

'Me!?' Ron yelled at the same time Lupin spoke.

'Be careful what you say to her Sirius! She is a Snape and –' Sirius cut him off.

'A Snape! Snape had a child?' He sneered at the young girl.

'Not biologically,' She bit back. 'He adopted me. I am a Pettigrew!'

All of a sudden Lilliana was thrown across the room knocking her unconscious.

'Lily!' Harry cried out. 'What did you do that for!'

'She could be working with him,' Sirius hissed at Remus.

'She isn't,' Lupin reassured. 'I promise Padfoot, she is clean.'

'Who the fuck is him!' Harry yelled.

'The rat is an animagus,' Remus explained. They weren't sure to trust him anymore but Ron almost dropped the rat. He had had enough of animagus' for one day

As he said this Snape burst through the door.


	28. Twenty Eight

'Oh how I hoped I would be the one to find you,' he started. 'And you Lupin helping him. I told Dumbledore you couldn't be-' He cut off when he was Lilliana's unconscious form and a murderous glint appeared in his eyes. 'Which one of you hurt my daughter!'

He yelled before rushing over to see if she was okay. When he saw it wasn't anything too serious he turned back around to face them.

'You know Black, I came down here to see for myself if it was true. If Pettigrew really was alive. Oh yes, I saw the map Lupin but Dumbledore and I already had out suspicions. I was so tempted to actually defend you if it came down to it. To actually put Mary's actual killer in Azkaban but instead of revealing him, you injure my daughter? That's right. I know it was you, Sirius, you Occlumency skills have dropped apparently. So why don't you get started on what you were planning to do before I give you up to the dementors!' Severus spat.

Sirius nodded, clearly scared at the protective nature he had over the small girl but also at how he changed since they had last seen each other.

'Give me the rat' Sirius snapped at Ron, who immediately dropped his rat into the man's hand. The Golden Trio were all thoroughly confused about what was happening but the adults didn't seem to care.

Ron's head was growing dizzy from the pain in his leg so he didn't pay attention to what was going on instead choosing focus on Lilliana and Snape.

Lilliana was starting to wake up and Severus was helping her sit up gently.

Whilst the three of them had been in their own worlds, Remus had dropped the rat and both he and Sirius were both trying to hit him with a spell that would turn him back when out of nowhere a loud 'transuerso!' Could be heard from the corner of the room and suddenly Peter Pettigrew appeared but before Sirius or Remus could reach his a wand was drawn against his neck.

'Recognize Me. No didn't think so. I mean who would recognize their child after killing their mother and unborn child because he betrayed his friends and was too much of a coward to stick around and face the consequences you dick!' Lilliana yelled.

'Language,' Her father's voice drawled in the corner and everyone but Lily turned to look at him. They realised he didn't mean it as he was learnt casually against the wall with his leg up and his arms crossed.

When she finally glanced back at him he gave her an impressed look at the fact that she was able to steal his wand without him realising it.

'Remus, could you er,' she gestured with her hand for him to take over before collapsing into Snape's arms who had rushed over the moment he saw her looking faint. 'I think I need to lie down' she chuckled tiredly.

But Remus didn't get there quick enough and Peter ran up to Harry and grabbed him.

'Harry my boy. You won't let them kill me will you.' He was begging now they could all see it.

But Harry had no idea what was going on.

'What the hell is going on?' He shoved Peter off him and Remus grabbed him and held his want to his neck. 'I'm so confused.'

'Me too'

'Me three' piped up Ron and Hermione.

'I was never your parent's secret keeper Harry. Despite what people thought. Peter was. We thought it would be safer that way but clearly not.'

'So you didn't sell out my parents to Voldemort?' Snape flinched at the use of his name but only Lilliana noticed.

Sirius nodded. 'I trusted James with my life. I would never betray them.'

'So that's why you tried to kill him, accidentally killing all those people in the process?'

'No Harry, didn't you listen to Lily before?' Hermione told him. 'Peter killed all those people and then changed into a rat running off and framing Sirius. How did you know that Lily by the way? You thought Sirius murdered your parents for the longest of times.'

Lilliana started to talk but Ron spoke for her causing her to give him a grateful smile as she just didn't have the energy to speak.

'Snape told her when she was waking up.'

Severus glanced at the boy, surprised that he had noticed that, but then he took sight of his leg and realised he probably had to focus on something to distract him from the pain.

'Perhaps we should hurry this up considering the number you did in his leg Black. Lilliana isn't in too good of a shape either.'

'Well we just need him to confess and then we can give him up' Sirius snapped back and Snape glared.

'Take him to Dumbledore. Professor Snape, you have veritiserum in your stores, don't you? We can get him to confess that way. I think Ron and Lilliana need medical attention sooner rather than later.'

Severus nodded to Hermione and her quick thinking before sending a Patronus to Dumbledore to allow them to apparate into his office and Albus sent on back in quick succession.

He levitated both Ron and Lilliana onto stretchers, Lilliana having passed out again, and told Hermione and Harry to grab one each before taking a hold of Remus and Sirius and apparating.

Dumbledore immediately used incarcerous to tie him to a chair before holding him a wand point.

'I've let the ministry know, Severus can you grab the Veritiserum?'

'Accio flask,' and it flew into his hand and he passed it to the headmaster.

'Thankyou Severus, now can you please take the four students to the hospital wing.'

Severus sighed in relief and nodded practically sprinting out of the headmaster's office. Sirius had never seen him move so fast for anyone before.


	29. Twenty Nine

'He treats her right?' Sirius questioned Remus.

'Yes, they have a bond like I have never seen before. I made her cry accidentally when I first arrived and he threw me against the wall to defend her. I was sceptical at first obviously as one would with a Severus being a parent but I couldn't think of anyone better for her. I mean I'm her godfather and even I don't think I could have done a better job.'

'That's good to hear. I was worried when I was in Azkaban. I didn't know whether she had survived or not.

They were broken from their conversation by Dumbledore yelling at Peter.

'As far as she is concerned Severus is her father! You lost that right when you killed her mother whilst she was still in the womb!'

At this point, the ministry officials turned up.

'Albus What is this? Who is this in the chair?' Sirius had turned to his animagus form so that they would listen to what Dumbledore had to say. He would appear when they had Peters confession.

'This is Peter Pettigrew Minister.'

'Pettigrew is dead. Sirius Black killed him.' Cornelius Fudge replied.

'We have veritiserum to prove our statements, Minister.' Remus butted in.

'Made by a Potion Master who is accessible to make an oath?' The Minister questioned.

'Severus is currently in the infirmary with his daughter but I can send for him. Remus, Minerva will be outside around about now will you inform her to get Severus for me Thankyou.'

Severus rushed his daughter to the hospital. He wasn't worried about the Weasley boy, he at most was suffering from a broken leg and slight blood loss but he wasn't aware of why Lilliana kept passing out.

By the time he had reached the hospital, Minerva had called him back to the headmaster's office to do the Potion Masters oath. With all the worry about his daughter, he had completely forgotten the new rule the Ministry had brought in about that. He sighed he didn't want to leave his daughter.

'Is she in a stable condition Poppy?' He questions the Matron.

'For now yes, I have put her into a magically induced coma until I have fixed Mr Weasley over here. By the time you are back, I will be ready to do her examination.'

'Thank you, Minerva will you please stay with her? I don't want her to be alone?'

Minerva nodded, taking her place in the chair next to his daughter's bed. Once he was finally satisfied he headed back to the headmaster office.

'Minister' He nodded and Cornelius greeted him back.

'Severus Snape you are to take this oath to prove that this Veritiserum was made correctly and will not cause any ill effects to the participant who will be consuming the potion.'

'I swear that this potion was made in good faith, to not harm anyone or give ill after-effects to the consumer of this potion.'

'Thank you for that Severus, now Albus mentioned something about your daughter being in the Infirmary?'

'Yes, I would very much like to go back and be with her, may you excuse me.' Severus was glad that their conversation had been kept short. He wasn't the biggest fan of the minister and preferred to keep their contact to a minimum.

Opening the door to the infirmary he walked towards the bed where his daughter lay. Poppy was stood over her doing the examination.

'Poppy how is she?' he asked quietly.

'It seems that the spell she was hit with was meant to drain her energy for a short period of time. One of the students informed me that she cast the transuerso charm?' She asked.

'Yes, that's right.'

'Well, she shouldn't have been able to in the condition she was in. It's a strong charm when used by a healthy person but with the low magical energy in her system, she shouldn't have been able to cast it so she is going to have to rest up for at least a week before she can start using magic again. I suggest when she next wakes up you take her home. There are no exams left to do and you have marked all of yours so I'm sure that Albus will allow you to start your break earlier.'

'Thank you,' He sighed, it had to be his daughter didn't it. 'I will take my leave now that i know she is safe and I'm pretty sure I should be in Albus' office now. Let me know when she wakes up, please. Miss Granger, Mr Potter go to your dormitories now. Let Ron and Lilliana rest, you can see them tomorrow.'

The duo left the wing closely followed by Severus. He walked the students back to the common room before heading back towards the Headmasters office. He heard frantic shouting a rushed towards the noise where he was ambushed by Remus.

'Severus! Pettigrew escaped! Sirius is chasing him down now!'

Snape followed the direction that Remus had pointed to and headed full sprint in the direction. He was closely followed by Remus and the ministry officials. Upon reaching the hospital room they came across a crying Sirius knelt in the doorway.

'He took her. Lilliana's gone.'


	30. Thirty

Lilliana wasn't aware of how long she had been in what she presumed was the basement of some house. She wasn't even sure where she was. All she remembered was passing out in Snape's arms and then when she woke up she was trapped down in a damp mouldy room with absolutely no light. The first week she was down there, nobody bothered with her. Nobody came down, nobody gave her food or water. The second week she saw light for the first time. It wasn't natural but it was light all the same. Water and sandwich were thrown at her before the darkness surrounded her once more. She wolfed it down before instantly regretting it, throwing it back up almost immediately. Every week she was given water and a small amount of food, that was for the whole week, before being plunged back into darkness. Originally she started counting how many times she saw the light but then after 3 months of being down in the basement, she had a visitor and the visit was less than friendly. No not friendly at all.

She remembered the visit clearly. She doubted it would ever leave her mind. She hasn't recognised the man who came in but he seemed familiar to her. She didn't know why. He was the first person she had seen in months so she did was any normal person would have done. She cowered in the corner and hoped he couldn't see her. But it didn't work, did it ever? She remembered the man lurching forward and dragging her by her hair into the middle of the room. She remembered every punch, every kick, every curse that was sent her way. Her injuries that day had been severe and had been left unattended. She remembered crying out, asking why they were doing this. They had laughed hysterically claiming that she deserved it and that it was his master's orders. She had obviously asked who their master was but they just crucioed her. These torture sessions happened once a month after that encounter. The same man every time.

By the time she left the basement all, she wasn't sure what was real anymore. All she knew was the pain. In every inch of her body. She felt herself being levitated into the air, but she couldn't even open her eyes to see especially when she felt the daylight, not like she could anyway her eyes were almost bruised shut. She flinched when she felt someone grab her arm before she felt her body convulse the way one does when they apparate. She cried out in pain when she felt her body hit the floor but was quickly silenced by a kick to the stomach. Despite her extensive injuries, she curled into a ball, her eyes opening in silent pain as her already broken ribs felt the impact of a boot. With her eyes open she noticed the weather was overcast so she took the chance to look around. She tried to scream when's he saw Peter Pettigrew, whom she thought had been taken to the ministry, but no sound came out and he smirked at her, probably knowing what she was thinking. Despite her blurry eyesight she managed to deduce that she was at a graveyard. Which graveyard however she did not know. It didn't help that her hearing had been impaired by the torture either.

Her back was facing the action so she couldn't help the whimpers that escaped her when her fellow pupil Cedric Diggory landed with an almighty thump next to her. She felt so useless, not even being able to ask if he was okay so instead, she slowly reached out and clasped his hand, almost dropping it when she noticed how cold he was. She cried when she came to the conclusion that he was dead. An innocent boy, slaughtered. And for what cause she did not know.

She did not know how long she had been left on the floor but she was cold. Shivering under the small scraps of clothes she had on. She didn't understand her purpose for being brought here until a crucio was sent her way. Her body convulsed but she didn't drop the Diggory boys hand. She didn't let go of his hand when the curse finally stopped. She didn't let his hand go when she felt someone grab her shoulder, nor did she let go when the familiar feeling of apparition took over her body. But she did let go when a familiar silky baritone voice entered her ears. She couldn't tell what was being said, neither could she see where it was coming from but she finally let herself slip into a state of unconsciousness, knowing she was safe.


	31. Thirty One

Severus couldn't process the information that he had just been told. He was angry. Angry at Peter. Frustrated and tired. He didn't know what to feel. Should he be mad at Poppy? She is the matron after all. She is supposed to look after the incapacitated students. But No, he knew it wasn't right to blame her. She was in her office, filing the injury reports as usual. She didn't know the rat would escape. He could blame Ron but he knew it wouldn't be true. He was passed out, recovering from the damage inflicted to his leg by a one Sirius Black. For once, Snape didn't know what to do. He wasn't aware that he had sunk to the floor until he felt himself be pulled up and guided into a chair, where he proceeded to sit, resting his head in his hands. He sat there a while before he finally broke down. He sat there sobbing for a very long time. He knew his daughter wasn't on Hogwarts grounds anymore and they would have no idea if she was alive or dead.

JULY 1993

It had been a month since Lilliana's disappearance. He had tried so hard to keep it together as the school year ended but everyone knew he was about to break. That's why Albus assigned Remus Lupin to stay with him over summer.

'Albus, this isn't necessary.' Severus sighed out. Albus stared at the Professor. His skin was sallow, with huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had become incredibly thinner too.

'Severus entertain me, will you. If and when Lilliana is found she won't be happy to see you like this.'

Severus couldn't even reply, sobs taking over his body. He couldn't bare to be reminded about the loss of his daughter.

LATE JULY – EARLY SEPTEMBER 1993

Lupin was worried for Severus. No member of the order had stopped looking for his goddaughter but he still couldn't help but worry for the man. He had obviously never been close to the man but now he's hey had something in common. It pained him when he first moved in with the man to hear his quiet cries for his missing daughter. He hadn't gone to comfort him the first few weeks thinking that he would eventually stop and that Severus wouldn't appreciate seeing him when he was looking so vulnerable. By the third week, he made a split second decision and went to comfort the man in question but didn't seem to find him in his bedroom. So he followed the sound of his cries. And what he saw almost nearly broke his heart.

Severus had taken to sleeping in Lilliana's room. Despite her only having slept there once it still smelt of her and he cast a stasis charm to keep it that way to provide him with a small amount of comfort. The room also provided him with space where Lupin wouldn't hear his crying for his daughter. He slept there every night and as far as he could tell Remus didn't know.

By September, Severus had stopped crying himself to sleep.

By December, he was back sleeping in his own bed. Albus had tried to give him an assistant but he wasn't having it. He was perfectly capable of dealing with the loss of someone he loved. He had been through it once he knew what to do know. He still wished for her safe return, as did Remus but the order had stopped looking. He had been mad at first, of course, it was entirely reasonable to be. But he eventually accepted that they no longer had the time nor resources to continue the search for someone who was probably already dead.

By February, Severus had hired an assistant. It was only Remus but he needed someone around who knew him, someone who knew his signs of a panic attack and knew his mourning signs. Little things set him off these days, not in anger but in sadness and the students couldn't help him when these occurred. But Remus helped by taking over his classes when this happened.

By May, he was glad the school year was nearly over. The Triwizard tournament was nearly over too. He was really considering getting a new job when the year was over, one that didn't involve children. Not because he disliked them, but because he kept searching for Lilliana's face in the crowd. Teaching children who were not his daughter.

It was the final task and Severus could not be bothered going. But unfortunately, it was mandatory. He watched as Potter and Diggory entered the maze. Then Krum, then Fleur. An hour or so later he watched as Fleur left the maze. Not looking like she had had a great time, clothes ripped, mud everywhere, various cuts and bruises. An hour after Fleur, Krum was brought out. It left a tiny smile on his face hearing Karakoff groan.

But when neither of the two remaining boys came back did the crowd begin to panic. Surely nothing was wrong. The maze hadn't brought them back, no red sparks had Ben send up so that must mean they were still trying to find the cup. Right?

Half an hour later 3 bodies appeared in the centre of the starting area a. Cheering and clapping occurs, nobody realising that only 2 bodies should have come back. But Severus did. He didn't recognize the who it was so he alerted the headmaster. That's when the screaming began.

'Severus!' He heard his name being shouted so he surged forward through the crowds until he stopped still suddenly, causing the other teachers behind him to crash into his back. He was finally able to see the identity of the third body. His heart broke at the state of the small girl, but It became warm again knowing that his daughter was home safe.

'Lily! Oh god, Lily!' He rushed to her side, whipping out his wand to do a diagnostics test to see if he was able to move her. What he saw on that piece of paper he hoped he would never see again. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it and he felt her squeeze back before the grip on his hand loosened and she felt into unconsciousness.


	32. Thirty Two

Severus had never felt more relieved in his life as he watched his daughter be stretchered away to the hospital wing. He knew he should be following but he sat on his knees for a short while longer, trying to come to terms with exactly what had just occurred. He knew Cedric was dead, that's for sure. He knew that it could have easily been his daughter lying there on the floor and him crying over her body like the poor Amos Diggory was doing right now. And he also knew that there was a chance that his daughter would not have come back at all. But she had. Wether it was all in one piece, well that was for Poppy to decide.  
Upon reaching the hospital wing he felt his heartbreak as he finally took a good luck at the state his daughter had returned to him in. It wasn't pretty that's for sure. He face was black and blue, in fact, most of her was black and blue. He couldn't see much of her pale skin at all.  
'Poppy, what's the verdict then?' He painfully whispered out, not actually wanting to know how much pain his poor little girl was in.  
'Its bad Severus. Over the course of being missing, she has broken nearly every bone in the limbs and torso. I'm going to have to debone her and use Skele-grow to regrow them as some of them haven't healed correctly at all.' She stopped speaking for a small while before she spoke again. 'Severus, she should be dead.'  
The last four words caused Severus to sink into a chair by Lilliana's bedside. He had come so close to losing his daughter. Yes, he had already grieved her death but now she was back and hanging on for her life it made it so much more real. He wasn't sure how to cope but he would, for her.  
'Severus' The Headteacher called out from behind him. 'As it is currently May I have given you leave for as long as necessary so you are able to stay here with Lilliana. Minerva and I will be overseeing the Potion exams and we can also mark them if needs be.'  
'Thankyou Headmaster but I shall like to mark them myself.' He said solemnly. The headmaster sent him a small smile before leaving the room, he hadn't felt the need to ask how his student was as it was clear that she was not in a good way.  
'Severus, I am going to start on her legs first. I will do a limb a day and then move onto her torso. I think she will ultimately be in more pain if I try and heal everything in one go. The legs will be the most painful thing and it works better when she isn't on any potions so as she is unconscious right now I think I should start.' Severus knew that Poppy didn't need to ask for permission. Afterall she was the only women who could order him about without getting on the end of his sharp tongue so he instead waved her to start with his hand and moved to sit on the bed next to his daughters to give her some more room to do her job.  
He sighed to himself. He knew that Lilliana knew she was safe. He could see it when he was kneeling over her body on the quidditch pitch. She had seemed so tense but when he had spoken to her the tension had eased. However, he knew she wouldn't be awake for a while so he went to were he could get the next source of information.  
'Poppy, I will be back later. If by some small chance she wakes up, let me know immediately.' His voice was stern but he knew she would and he needn't wait for a reply so he set off towards the Gryffindor common room. Potter had already been looked over and deemed okay to leave the hospital wing. He probably wasn't mentally okay but he could at least shed some light onto how he had brought her back.  
'Harry,' The word felt strange coming out of his mouth, 'Please could you-'  
Harry cut him off by standing up. 'Can we take this to your office, please? They don't need to hear this.' He gestured to the rest of the common room. Severus noticed he sounded exhausted.  
'We can do this tomorrow. You need to rest.' He didn't understand why he was being so nice to the boy. Probably because he brought his child back to him  
'I doubt I will be sleeping tonight.' Harry replied leaving the room and all Severus could do was follow.


	33. Thirty Three

'Quite frankly sir I know what you're going to ask and it the only question anyone has asked me all night.' Harry sighed dejectedly. 'Not that I'm opposed to answering it Sir when you ask.

'Harry, I understand but I need to know and I'm sure you would prefer to get it out of the way now so you can start healing from it tomorrow.' It still felt weird saying Harry instead of Potter but he brought home his daughter so it was the least he could do until everything goes back to normal.

'I can't tell you why she was there Professor.' Seeing the confused face on Severus he quickly continued. 'I don't know why she was there either. I'm not even sure she knows either considering the state of her. When Cedric and I arrived in the graveyard she was already there on the floor. They didn't seem to bother with her until I got free. Then they crucioed her and I grabbed her and the cup and came back to the arena. I'm sorry Sir but I don't really remember that much, it was all a blur. What I do know is that Voldemort is back and Pettigrew is the reason why.'

Severus stared at the teenage who had just recounted the event to him. He had never felt more sorry for a child in his life. To witness the monstrosities that were the dark lord and his death eaters.

'I'm sorry Harry. That you had to witness that. But I am so grateful that you brought my child home to me. If there is anything, anything at all that I can possibly do for you it would be my pleasure.'

'Thank you, Sir, I do appreciate that.' Harry was so confused at the change in Snape's attitude towards him but as he left the room it all made sense. Never did he ever think he would ever feel sympathy towards the man but as he watched him break down as he left the room its all he could feel. He welcomes the feeling, knowing it was good to be feeling something after feeling numb since leaving the common room. Madame Pomphrey had tried to keep him in the hospital wing but he couldn't stay there. Not when Lilliana was lying there unconscious and in so much pain. And certainly could not sleep there knowing that Cedric Diggory's body was on the bed surrounded by the green curtain in the corner of the room. He needed to heal too he knew that. But he just wanted to be around people who cared for him. People who would distract him despite them also grieving Cedrics death.

The common room, however, was more lively then he expected it to be.

'Harry! Did you hear!' Rom ran over to him.

'Hear what Ron?' He sighed out, not knowing why he was being so happy.

'Cedric is alive!'

Harry stared at him in shock. 'No...But I watched him die...what?'

'He is in the hospital wing alive! McGonagall just came in and told us the spell used didn't work. He's alive!'

Harry didn't bother replying. He ran out of the common room slamming the door behind him earning him a growl from the fat lady but he ignored it. He ran until he eventually skidded into the Hospital wing and stopped. Watching on as Amos Diggory hugged his son who was very clearly not dead. Cedric and Harry made eye contact but it finally hit Harry what had happened.

He sagged to the floor but what quickly caught and placed on the bed by Professor Sprout.

'Here you go, Harry. Think a night of sleep will do you some good.' Harry nodded numbly and watched as the curtains were closed around his bed before closing his eyes and slipping into sleep.

'Poppy, Harry is in that bed over there. The poor boy was exhausted, nearly collapsed in the door. I belove he is also in shock after seeing Cedric alive.' Pomona told Madame Pomphrey.

'Thankyou Pomona, I tried to tell him earlier that he needed to spend the night here but he refused. He must have heard the news.'

By now, Poppy knew that everyone had heard the news. She had made sure to tell all the heads of houses as soon as she was aware that he was in fact still alive. The students didn't need the grief with Voldemort being back. They needed positivity, something to keep them going. She knew that the fight would eventually arrive but for now, they did not deserve it.


	34. Thirty Four

Lilliana woke two weeks later. She still wasn't fully recovered. Physically she had a few bruises remaining and aches and pains. She would have to have therapy to help her walk properly as the damage to her legs had been so bad. Skele-grow can only do so much. Mentally she was a mess. She wasn't speaking to anyone. Everyone understood of course. After what she had been through, although nobody was actually sure what that was, it was only obvious that it would have some mental side effects.

She was at in the hospital wing and she was sick of it. She hated it, in fact. The smell of Wizard antiseptic was strong and it was always was to quiet. She had no one in there with her, Cedric and Harry had left before she'd woken up and Madame Pomphrey had said she wasn't allowed visitors yet. She had told her friends that they didn't know how bad she was suffering mentally and didn't want to accidentally trigger her. She, of course, understood this, little things made her panic, but she needed normality.

'Hey, Lily.' Her father sat down next to her and took her hand. This is what she enjoyed. Her father was still busy teaching but he still took time out of his day to visit her and have a conversation. Well, he just spoke to her as she wouldn't reply with words, but they could have a half-decent experience if she was feeling up to it.

'Lupin is coming back to teach defence again.' Severus' lips twitched at the sight of the small smile that had now appeared on his daughters face. In the time she had been recovering he had only seen her smile twice. Now and when they had first seen each other when she woke up. It warmed his heart knowing he was able to bring even a small bit of joy into her life. 'He wants to see you, only if you want of course.'

Severus paused waiting for her answer. Lilliana tensed. She wasn't ready to see anyone else despite the normality she was craving. But he was her godfather and he could help the same way her father could help.

'I suppose' she whispered so quietly that Severus wasn't even sure that she had said anything and then Lilliana nodded which gave Severus his answer.

'Would you like to try walking again?' He asked softly. He knew what struggles she had been through with Madame Pomphrey but the more she led there without moving them, the harder and longer her recovery would be. She looked at him conflicted. 'You don't have to go far, only a few steps. I will be here the whole time to help you. I know its painful sweetheart but you have to try. For me please.'

Lilliana sat there for a few minutes in silence contemplating her father's words before she shifted in the bed so that her legs were over the edge and she gingerly lowered her feet so that they were touching the floor. This was a far as she could go without any help. Next, she felt her father take her hands in his and delicately pulled her so she was standing up. The pair stood like this for a small while as he legs shook terribly at the weight that they had been subjected too. And then she slowly placed one foot in front of the other. She was glad that her father was there, as she nearly crumpled to the floor the weight being too much for the one leg to hold.

Severus' heart shattered at the sight of tears running down his daughter's face but they couldn't stop now. It was the first time she had got out of bed to walk with him but he didn't have to tell her to continue. She did it by herself. Placing her right foot in front of the left.

'That's it Lily, Just a few more steps.' Severus was trying to get her to walk to the window seat. He could carry her back but she needed to at least see the outside world even if she could not feel it just yet. 'Just a few more and then you can rest I promise.'

Lilliana knew what her father was doing and she welcomed it. She wasn't particularly ready to face the outside world but she had been enchanted by the sunlight that had streamed through the curtains every morning. Just as she reached the window, Severus pulled the curtains closed and she looked at him in confusion. He sighed whilst handing her a pair of sunglasses.

'Poppy says your eyes are still damaged by the lack of light you had for many months. I need you to wear these before I open the curtain so we don't cause any extra unnecessary damage to your eyes that may be irreversible.'

Lilliana sat down and nodded putting on the sunglasses handed to her. The room immediately got darker and she felt her headache fade, she hadn't been aware that the room had been hurting her and from the look on Severus' face he had no idea either. But Lilliana forgot all about that when he pulled the curtains open. She gasped and leant forwards placing her forehead of the warm glass. Her dad had chosen the best day to do this. It was a beautiful summers day. She could see students playing quidditch, students playing in the courtyard. Children laughing and having fun. She felt a small tear tip out of the side of her eye. She was finally home.


End file.
